The Phantom Twins: Senior Year
by mikaela2015
Summary: A new evil has risen. The battle for the crown is about to begin. Danny and Dayla along with the rest of Team Phantom will have to fight to save the Ghost Zone from Morana as they finish their senior year at Casper High. (I don't own Danny Phantom)
1. Prologue- A New Year

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 **Hey guys so here we are with The Phantom Twins: Senior Year. This is not a season 5 but a whole story. Now first off if you haven't read any of the other seasons of The Phantom Twins, I recommend you read them first before reading this story to avoid confusion of some of the characters that may appear and some events which happened in The Phantom Twins: Season 4 and also this year mine and LooneyAces collab fanfic will be published this year so also check out his stories because they are amazing as well. He's gonna publish the story in his characters perspectives and it will be titled DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR and I will be posting the story in my characters perspectives which will be called The Phantom Twins: Worlds Collide. Also I have a new story called JUMANJI (DANNY PHANTOM STYLE) so be sure to read that as well. Anyway enjoy the first chapter.**

 **P.S Danny and Dayla have a bit of an upgrade on their ghost uniforms and if you want to know what they look like a little bit, I got the idea from Amethyst-Ocean's picture on Deviantart which is called DP: Danny growing up and it is the fifth Danny in the line and also another piece of inspiration for the new uniform is the coat they're gonna wear which came from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

A blue skinned ghost with green hair and a white tunic along with a gold band around his wrist and around the middle of the tunic was a gold sash, watched from a crystal ball of a battle from the previous year. He smiled at the sight of Danny and Dayla Phantom defeating their arch enemy Vlad Plasmius through the powers of Bergthora's and Nova's crystals and not only destroying the Amulet of Kyba but also taking away Vlad's ghost powers and once again saving the world from his wrath.

He put the crystal ball away in his satchel and pulled the white hood of his white tunic over his head covering green hair and sighed, "It's been so long since I have been back here in the normal plains of the Ghost Zone. I have missed out on so much, it's going to take me a while to catch up. I definitely must meet this Danny and Dayla Phantom and thank them for stopping someone so evil from using something I had documented and maybe finally get the chance to find the rest of my journal pages"

He got off from the rock and took off as he said, "But first I must pay a visit to my friend Clockwork. I haven't seen him since two years after the reign of Pariah Dark when I had first found the Amulet of Kyba and heard of its story"

The ghost was unaware that someone had been watching him. Someone with glowing fiery orange eyes who said, "So Sojourn the old ghost nomad has finally returned. Now I will avenge my father and become this place's new ruler and he is going to help me do it"

* * *

It was a beautiful peaceful night in the town of Amity Park, the stars and moon shone brightly down upon the city. The peace however was interrupted by the sound of someone shouting in a grocery store and out of the store came a man wearing a bandit mask and holding in one arm a paper bag full of money he had just stolen and a gun in the other hand still holding it up at the store owner threatening to shoot him.

"Keep your hands up and don't even think about calling the cops!" The man shouted but before he could react he was suddenly grabbed causing him to yelp in fright and drop the money and shout, "NOT AGAIN!"

The store owner was shocked at first but then smiled knowing who had just stopped the robber from taking the money he stole. The robber was dropped on the roof and he looked up fearfully at the figure who was now standing before him.

It was a seventeen year old boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black and white hazmat suit only the top part of his boots had a green edge as well as the top part of his gloves and the neck of the suit and a white belt with a green circle in the middle, in the middle of his suit was a white DP symbol and there was one also on the white hooded coat that went to his knees and was split a little at the back only the symbol was black instead of white. It was Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom, soon to be high school graduate / ghostly superhero / saviour of the Ghost Zone and Earth.

"Didn't we take care of you last week?" Danny asked with disappointment. "How many times have we sent this guy to jail sis?"

"Hmmmm…..I think this will be the sixth time this month brother" A female voice then said as she appeared behind the robber. She too was seventeen and had the same outfit apart from the skirt part of her costume as Danny as well as glowing white hair that went past her shoulders and green eyes only her coat was black and the symbol was white like the one in the middle of her chest. It was Danny's twin sister Dayla Fenton also known as Dayla Phantom, soon to be high school graduate / ghostly superhero / saviour of the Earth and the Ghost Zone "When are these goons gonna learn that crime doesn't pay?"

"Please have mercy on me Phantom Twins! I promise to turn over a new leaf" The robber pleaded.

"Sorry man but you broke the law and you need to pay the price" Dayla said and before he could get away she sent an ice blast at his hands which locked them together like a pair of handcuffs.

They both heard sirens below and both of them grabbed the man from his arms and flew down below and handed the man to the cops as well as the gun he was using.

The store owner smiled and shook both the teens hands and said, "Thank you so much you two"

"We're just doing our job sir. Hopefully this guy will actually learn his lesson this time" Danny said.

"Well Danny patrol is just about over and looks like we're in for a quiet night" Dayla said. "Let's head for home"

With a nod they both took to the skies and started heading back to Fenton Works. Dayla then asked, "So how do you feel about finals on Wednesday?"

"Fully confident that I'm gonna pass with flying colours and I've applied for all the colleges I want to try to get into for a degree in Astronomy / Astrophysics and a degree in paranormal studies." Danny answered. "How about you sis?"

"Same confident and I as well have applied for all the colleges I want to get into" Dayla answered. "I just hope that I will get accepted into the one I want"

"Are you also nervous about the audition for NYU?" Danny asked. Dayla nodded and answered, "A little. I mean when I applied for a degree in Arts both music and art, they said for the music part I still have to audition for it. I've already sent them a tape of me singing but I still need to audition for it. Plus they've opened a new paranormal studies department and I've also applied for that. I only I hope I get in or at least that Andrew and I get to go to the same school together"

"Same for me and Sam" Danny said. "But I'm sure we'll do okay"

"I just wish that our grandparents were still around to watch us graduate" Dayla said sadly. Danny smiled sadly and said, "I know. Me too"

They arrived at Fenton Works and changed back into their human forms and changed into their pyjamas in their rooms. Dayla then asked as she came into Danny's room, "So you up for a quick quiz for history?"

Danny nodded and pulled out the textbook. They both sat down on the bed and started quizzing each other. After several minutes they both got them all right and were ready to go to bed when Jack came in and said, "Hey kids guess what? You're Aunt Alicia just called and will arrive just on the day before graduation ceremony and also my brother Shawn is coming"

"Uncle Shawn? Really?" They both asked with bright smiles.

Jack couldn't stop smiling as he confirmed, "That's right! My favourite brother is coming on Friday!"

"Ah dad? He's you're only brother" Dayla pointed out with a slight giggle.

Jack however continued to smile and just said, "And that's why he's my favourite. Oh! I better tell Dani and Dale!"

With that he left the room heading for their youngest sibling room while Danny and Dayla laughed a little. Danny said, "He's never gonna change is he?"

Dayla shook her head and answered, "Nope. That's what makes him funny and cool at the same time"

"Oh yeah. Did you hear on the news this morning? Vlad has been transferred to the new prison now in San Francisco" She mentioned.

"Hmmm….it serves him right for everything he's done in the past" Danny said. "And there's still no chance of parole for him?"

"Absolutely no chance of parole. He's got a yellow sheet as long as my arm" Dayla answered.

"Good prison is where he belongs" Danny said.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	2. Final's Begin!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys :) Just to also let you know if you want to know what Danny and Dayla's new ghost form looks like as described from the previous chapter, check out LooneyAces page on Deviantart who drew what their ghost forms now look like in this story. Enjoy and thanks for those such as LooneyAces and ZabuzasGirl for following, favourting and reviewing the story so far :)**

Wednesday had come around quickly and it was finally time for final exams. Their final grades would be sent off to all the colleges they applied to and it was to determine if they got in or not. All senior students stood out front of the school doing final revisions for exams, to say the least everyone was absolutely nervous about taking the exams.

Jack and Maddie had locked the portal to make sure that no ghosts would disturb Danny, Dayla and the rest of Team Phantom on the most important day of the year.

"Good luck in there Dayla" Andrew said as he hugged her girlfriend. She hugged him back and said, "Thanks and you too"

Sam and Danny kissed each other for good luck and then continued to ask each other questions for the exams. Tucker was quizzing Valerie and Dani and Dale came up to then all.

"Good luck guys / Go kick those exams butts" Dani and Dale said simultaneously. Dani and Dale had already taken their sophomore exams and were cheering Team Phantom on for their exams.

"Thanks guys" Danny and Dayla both said at the same time.

Mr Lancer came out the front doors and announced with a megaphone, "Good morning everyone. Would all Senior Casper High Students make their way to the gymnasium for final exams and sit down at the desks with their names on it and will all other students please attend your regular classes"

All of the senior students entered the school and sat down at their assigned desks in the gymnasium. Principle Ishiyama stood out the front with a mic in her hand and announced, "Welcome everyone to the first day of final exams. The exams will be taking place from today until Friday. Three to two exams on each subject will be taken each day and each of you will have up to end of the time given for each to complete. There is to be absolutely no talking during each one or attempting to cheat. Attempting to cheat during the exams will result in automatic fail. Before each exam you will have a twenty minute break followed by lunch and home time shall be four. Results of the exams will be posted in a week's time. The first exam will commence in five minutes and you will have two and a half hours to complete it. Once finish make sure your papers have your full names on top and leave them on the desk and wait patiently until instructed to leave the room. I wish you all luck on your final examinations"

Five minutes seem to have gone by so quickly and before they knew it, the first exam had begun. There was nothing but silence as everyone worked on their exam papers. English exam was first followed by maths and science during the day, then for the past two more days it was the different subjects that people had taken for classes such as advanced art class, advanced music and other advanced classes and special subjects. For Danny and Dayla, they were so relieved that no ghosts managed to escape from the Ghost Zone through other means other than the portal and disrupt the exams.

By Friday final exams were finally over as Principle Ishiyama announced, "Students please finalise your answers for time is up. Once you have please leave the exam papers on your desk and quietly leave the room. You are all then dismissed for the day and as mentioned on Wednesday the results of the exams will be given in a week's time. I hope you all have a wonderful relaxing weekend and remember that next Monday is Senior Skip Day so there shall be no school for you"

After finalising all their answers everyone left the room. Dani and Dale watched as they came out of the school doors and headed for their cars.

"How'd you guys go?" Dale asked.

"Pretty good. I think we all definitely passed with flying colours" Sam answered. "I just really hope that some of us will get to go to the same college together"

"Me too" Valerie said. "I just can't believe we're almost done with senior year and soon we'll be starting college"

"So Val what colleges did you apply for?" Andrew asked.

Valerie answered, "Well I applied for MIT University, University of Wisconsin, University of Washington, Georgetown University and New York University and just in case College of Amity Park"

"Same for New York University because my dad went there as well as Georgetown for me but I also applied for the University of Florida, Miami University, College of Amity Park and American University" Andrew said. "Both Dayla and I have applied for all of them"

"Danny and I have applied for the same colleges as well such as the University of Florida, New York University, Yale, College of Amity Park and Harvard University" Sam then said.

"I applied for MIT the same as Valerie as well as Harvard, California Institute of Technology, Georgia Institute of Technology and both the University of Florida and the Florida Institute of Technology" Tucker said.

"I hope you all get into the colleges you applied for" Dani said. "I have a good feeling you will"

They all climbed into their cars and headed for Fenton Works. They all arrived and inside was Jack, Maddie and a 35 year old man with short black hair, blue eyes, a red and black striped shirt, jeans and boots. It was their uncle Shawn Fenton.

"Uncle Shawn" Danny and Dayla both exclaimed and each giving him a hug.

"Hey guys. Wow! You both have grown so fast" Shawn said as he returned the hugs. "Seems only yesterday you two were climbing on top of each other to reach the cookie jar. Now I'm ready to meet my new niece and nephew as well as some of your friends plus I believe your boyfriend Dayla and your girlfriend Danny"

Dani and Dale stepped forward as Maddie introduced them, "Shawn this is Danielle and Dale. Your new niece and nephew"

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said they looked like Danny and Dayla" Shawn said. He gave them each a hug and said, "It's very awesome to meet you both"

"It's cool to meet you two Uncle Shawn" Dani and Dale both said in unison. Shawn chuckled and said, "You two can just call me Shawn if you want to"

"I'm Valerie" Valerie said as she shook his hand. Tucker then shook his hand and said, "It's cool to see you again Shawn"

"You too Tucker" Shawn said. "Still got your PDA?"

"Never leave home without it" Tucker said as he pulled it out.

"You already know my girlfriend Sam" Danny said as he and Sam held each other's hands.

Shawn chuckled and said, "Well it's about time you two got together. Which reminds me, Maddie your sister owes me fifty bucks"

"Don't tell me you were betting on us as well" Sam said with a slight groan. Shawn laughed and just shrugged his shoulder.

"Now where is this boy Dayla had told me all about?" Shawn asked.

Andrew stepped forward and held out his hand and said, "Hi I'm Andrew Knight. It's nice to meet you"

Shawn shook his hand and squeezed it tight causing some of Andrew's knuckles to crack and said, "Well from what Dayla has told me you are a very nice young man who cares very much for her"

He pulled Andrew in close for a moment and whispered in a serious voice, "But if you hurt her in any way, I'll hunt you down and well….you get the picture"

Andrew gulped and nodded nervously as Shawn let go of him. Suddenly Shawn burst out into laughter, "I'm only kidding! Oh man! The look on your face!"

"Sorry about him. He's pretty funny in his own way" Dayla whispered to Andrew.

Everyone sat down and Jack asked, "So how was the final day of exams everyone?"

"Okay / I have a good feeling we all passed / I was so nervous / Not bad" They all answered simultaneously.

Suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off causing everyone to become silent. There was a blinding flash of light and Clockwork appeared with some cuts and bruises on him, he groaned and fell to the ground.

"CLOCKWORK!" Everyone except for Shawn shouted.

Shawn looked at Clockwork in shock. Besides seeing the ghosts on the news or hearing about them from Jack over the phone, this was the very first time he had ever seen or been so close to a ghost in his life.

"Danny and Dayla Phantom….I need….your….help" Clockwork groaned and then fell unconscious.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	3. Trouble In The Ghost Zone

Clockwork woke up feeling better. He sat up to find he was in Jack and Maddie's lab and remembered he fell unconscious. Danny, Dayla and the others came downstairs and sighed in relief to find he was awake.

"Clockwork how are you feeling?" Dayla asked. "We were so worried you weren't gonna wake up almost"

"I'm fine thanks to you" Clockwork said as he fully sat up.

"It was actually mum and Uncle Shawn who did all the work" Danny said. "Shawn is a doctor back where he lives and mum helped out by using her newfound knowledge of spectral herbs and remedies"

Clockwork shook both Maddie's and Shawn's hands as he said, "Thank you both so much"

"It was no problem. I have to admit I've never given medical treatment to a ghost before" Shawn said. "But I'm glad Maddie was here to help me"

"I'm just glad I took Frostbite's offer to teach me about medicines and treatments for ghost injuries" Maddie said as finished cleaning up.

"How long was I out for?" Clockwork asked. Jack answered, "A couple of days"

"So Clockwork what happened to you?" Danny asked. "You looked like you just fought for your afterlife"

"I need your help" Clockwork said. "It all happened two days ago…."

 _FLASHBACK TWO DAYS AGO…._

 _Clockwork was tending to some of the time screens when he heard someone knock upon his door. He flew down and opened it to reveal an old friend of his. A blue skinned ghost with green hair and a white tunic along with a gold band around his wrist and around the middle of the tunic was a gold sash._

" _Clockwork my old friend" The ghost said._

 _Clockwork smiled and said as the two ghosts shared a brotherly hug, "Sojourn. It's good to see you"_

 _Sojourn followed Clockwork inside and up to the main tower and sat down. Clockwork asked, "It's been so long since your last visit. You haven't been around ever since you had completed your journal"_

 _He then felt something about Sojourn and asked, "You've been there haven't you?"_

" _Yes Clockwork. I have been to paradise" Sojourn confirmed._

" _I haven't set my eyes on that place for a very long time" Clockwork sighed as he remembered what Sojourn was talking about._

" _I have heard about this Danny and Dayla Phantom? Is it true what they say? They defeated Pariah Dark and saved both worlds multiple times?" Sojourn asked._

 _Clockwork nodded and answered, "Yes it's true. The half-ghost twins known as Danny and Dayla Phantom defeated Pariah Dark and have saved both worlds from being destroyed or taken over many times. Those two are truly remarkable and powerful people"_

" _I would like to meet them one day but this is not the only reason I have returned" Sojourn said. "While living in paradise I found something extremely powerful. The object that my great grandfather Orion was sent by the Ancients to find so long ago. I had found….."_

 _There was suddenly a powerful blast and hit them both dead on sending them to the ground. They both sat up to find a female ghost standing before them. She wore a black dress with fiery red flames that dances around the hems, a red corset was at the top of the dress and wore a black cloak around her. She had green hair that went right down to her waist with black streaks and as she grinned she bore teeth with fangs at the front._

" _Morana!" Clockwork exclaimed_

" _Well Sojourn you have finally returned. Now you are going to help me acquire that certain object you were just talking about" The ghost who Clockwork called Morana said with a giggle._

" _You have no business here Morana. I don't know how you escaped your prison but you're going back" Clockwork said and then made some duplicates representing each different moments of time ready to fight against her._

" _Oh but that's where your wrong Clockwork" Morana said as her eyes glowed crimson red._

 _She screamed as she sent a powerful blast of energy straight at Clockwork and Sojourn which hit them dead on not only destroying Clockwork's duplicates but causing Clockwork and Sojourn a lot of pain. They both felt as though the energy was tearing them apart piece by piece and also attacking right at their very core._

 _Morana called back her energy and picked up the weakened Sojourn and took off right through the roof of the tower. Clockwork groaned and weakly started flying heading for the Fenton Portal…._

"…..and that's what happened" Clockwork finished. "We have to find them and rescue Sojourn before she'll probably destroy him for lack of co-operation"

"I can't believe that Sojourn has returned only to be captured by some new evil fruitloop" Sam said.

"Who is this Morana?" Tucker asked.

"Morana is Pariah Dark's daughter" Clockwork answered after a moment's silence which caused everyone in the room to gasp in shock.

"Pariah Dark had a daughter?" Andrew asked.

"Technically he had two daughters but basically yes" Clockwork answered. "It was during Pariah Dark's reign. When he became King of the Ghost Zone he had two daughter. Morana who had the same evil black core and then there was Annaya who was kind and gentle and was horrified by her father's evil hold over the Ghost Zone. Annaya didn't want to see the Ghost Zone suffer any more so she had fought by the Ancients side to take him down but after he was locked away, Morana blasted her with her energy and destroyed her. Before Morana could take the throne herself however, the Ancients combined their power together to banish her to the darkest corners of the Ghost Zone with no chance of escaping however somehow she did and she took Sojourn to get information out of him since he spent most of his afterlife documenting the Ghost Zone"

"What exactly is she after that Sojourn would know about?" Dani asked.

"I don't know. It could be anything from a weapon or a powerful object. Something that her father didn't have last time" Clockwork answered. "Will you help me?"

"Of course. We will do all we can to help you rescue Sojourn" Dayla said.

"Where would this Morana be anyway?" Valerie asked. Dale then asked, "Any clue there Clocky?"

"One please don't call me Clocky and two, Morana would have gone back to her old castle known as Castle Morana" Clockwork answered. "Pariah had spoiled her the most back then since she was his favourite.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	4. Rescuing Sojourn PART 1

On a floating island there stood a castle which had a similar liking to Pariah Keep only it was black instead of red and the trees surrounding it had dancing blue and black flames instead of leaves. Inside the castle Morana walked down to the dungeon and opened the cell to reveal Sojourn battered and bruised, his hands chained to the wall above his head with glowing blue chains.

"So little ghost nomad are you ready to talk?" She asked with fake sweetness in her voice. "All you have to do is give me the information I need and I will end your pain"

She held up his journal and said, "Your journal contains the information I need however I see you have written it in Esperanto and unfortunately I cannot speak nor read Esperanto. All you have to do is translate it into English"

"No. I refuse to help you witch" Sojourn said defiantly. "My great-grandfather told me all about you as a child before he was destroyed many years ago and I had sworn an oath I would never allow anyone who was evil to use my journal"

Her fake smile dropped to a face full of rage and anger. She raised her hand and her energy formed a smaller version of Sojourn like a doll, she then lit her other hand with black flames and bought it close to the doll. Sojourn suddenly felt a burning sensation to his side and screamed in pain, Morana kept going bringing the burning of the flame all around his body and grinned in satisfaction of hearing her victim scream from being tortured by her hand.

She extinguished the flame and made the doll disappeared. Sojourn stopped screaming and panted and winced as he still felt pain.

"Well are you going to help me?" Morana asked once more. "Will you serve your queen?"

"You're….no….queen of mine!" Sojourn sneered through the pain.

Morana growled and said as she left, "I suggest you start thinking about changing your mind harder nomad because I guarantee you that the more you refuse, the worse the pain is going to get"

She locked the cell door and proceeded back to her small throne room. Memories flashed her mind of when she finally escaped from her prison a year ago thanks to a certain half-ghost who unleashed a powerful stream of energy from the Amulet of Kyba. She was horrified what she had discovered when she escaped.

 _ONE YEAR AGO AFTER VLAD'S DEFEAT…._

 _Morana sighed and grinned, "Finally I am free and free to release my father from his prison"_

 _But when she arrived at Pariah's Keep she found that the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep was no longer standing where it was. She suddenly heard someone coming and turned invisible, coming through the doors was two Observant ghosts who were inspecting the room._

" _Are you sure that is everything?" One of them asked._

" _Quite sure plus the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage are still in the hands of the Phantom Twins. Clockwork and the High Council made the right decision leaving them in the care of the two half-ghost hybrids" The second one answered._

" _Half-ghost hybrids? Interesting" Morana thought in her head._

" _We better return. It's going to take the power of all us Observants to destroy the sarcophagus along with Dark in it" The second one said._

" _WHAT?!" Morana screamed in her head._

 _The first Observant nodded in his head in agreement and said, "He's too dangerous to keep around. We can't risk any more chances of him escaping again. If only Princess Annaya hadn't been destroyed by her sister, she could've continued to bring peace and justice to our world"_

 _With that the two Observants left. Morana turned visible and mentally screamed and started flying at top speed to the lair of the Observants but when she arrived it was already too late and she watched as the Observants channelled all their power to the sarcophagus and explode right before her very eyes._

 _When the smoke cleared she saw that the sarcophagus along with her father were no longer there. The Observants have officially destroyed him. She flew out of the lair and landed on a floating island and screamed in rage and fury while releasing enormous streams of energy into the sky._

 _She stopped and roared into the sky, "I will avenge you father! All shall fear the name as they bow to the Ghost Zone's new ruler; Queen Morana!"_

She was pulled from memory lane and placed Sojourn's journal on the small table near her which was sitting in front of a large crystal coffin which was clouded with mist. She stood up and called out, "Guards!"

Two monstrous troll guards came up to her and kneeled before her as she said, "I'm going to retire for a while. One of you keep guard of the journal and the other to the prisoner's cell and guard him"

"Yes your Majesty" They both replied and one of them stood near the journal as she left for her room while the other headed for the dungeons to keep guard over Sojourn.

* * *

"Okay here's the plan guys" Dayla began. "Mum and dad will stay here and have medical supplies ready for Sojourn once we get back, Clockwork you'll have to come with us to give us directions to Castle Morana in the Spectre Speeder. Once we get there we'll have to be careful because she'll probably have guards watching over the place. Dani and Dale will take out the guards out the front and keep watch with Valerie, Shawn and Tucker while the rest of us go inside and get Sojourn"

Danny then continued, "If anything goes wrong with either teams we'll contact through the Fenton Phones. We have to be quick and stick to the shadows so Morana has no idea we had rescued Sojourn. If our team isn't back outside within an hour, come after us or if we have been captured go to Frostbite's and see if you can get help"

"Got it" Everyone said in unison and after gearing up they were in the Spectre Speeder and off to Castle Morana.

"Shawn are you sure you can handle this?" Dale asked.

"I'll be fine Dale my boy. I have to admit this is sort of exciting being part of this mission" Shawn said as he looked out the window and saw the view of the Ghost Zone. "And this world…..it's amazing"

"Really? The first time Dayla and I entered the Ghost Zone, I thought it was creepy" Danny said.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	5. Rescuing Sojourn PART 2

They parked the Spectre Speeder behind the large bushes of the woods that stood near the castle. Team Phantom peaked from behind there and saw the large castle that was the home of Morana. Valerie commented, "When you said her father spoiled her Clockwork, you weren't kidding"

"So you guys are really gonna break into that castle?" Shawn asked. "Scary but awesome at the same time"

"Okay Dani and Dale time to put your ice training into good use" Danny said.

"Let's do this sis" Dale said and with that the two turned invisible and snuck towards the two skeleton guards at the entrance.

The turned visible and exclaimed as their eyes glowed blue, "FREEZE!"

Before the guards could even shout in alarm, Dani and Dale sent out blasts of ice and completely froze the guards on the spot in thick cases of ice. Dani then said, "You know we should go into the ice sculpting business"

Dale laughed a little and said, "I could see it now. Phantom's Ice Sculptures, buy one and get one sculpture free"

"Okay guys" Dayla said quietly. "You guys will be okay out here?"

"We'll be fine" Tucker answered. "We got weapons and if anything happens we'll contact you through the Fenton Phones"

"Remember if we're not back in one hour come in after us or we'll contact you through the headphones if anything goes wrong" Dayla reminded.

"Just be careful guys" Shawn said.

"Okay let's go" Clockwork said and with that, the rest of them entered inside the castle.

* * *

They entered and remained to the shadows as they proceeded to float down the hallways, Danny held onto Sam as they flew while Dayla held onto Andrew. They stopped and hid against the wall and Clockwork whispered, "The dungeons are through the door in the throne room"

"You lead the way Clockwork, we'll follow you" Danny said.

They continued down the hallways and Clockwork turned them all invisible as they stopped just at the entrance of the throne room and saw a couple of guards at the door. Sam then whispered to Andrew, "I think it's time to bring out the new weapon"

Andrew looked at his belt and knew what she meant. He then whispered to Dayla, "Think you can fly me over to the wall near the guards invisibly?"

Dayla nodded as she saw Andrew pull out what looked like a couple of small discs and a small device with a button. She picked him up and flew him over to the wall invisibly and held onto him. Andrew threw the two small discs at the guards' necks and before they could flinch, Andrew pressed the button on the small handheld device and they both flinched as they were shocked hard and fell to the ground unconscious.

Dayla and Andrew then landed on the ground and dropped the invisibility and gestured for the others to come out of hiding. Dayla asked, "What was that?"

"Fenton Mini-Shocks" Andrew answered. "A prototype invention your mum gave me and Sam before we left. The small discs give a nasty shock on whoever they're attached to once activated"

"Okay let's put these guards behind the throne to avoid suspicion and get to the dungeons" Sam said.

Andrew and Sam grabbed the guards and pulled them behind the throne making sure they were well hidden. Dayla said, "Grab that guard's uniform. I've got an idea"

Sam removed the guard's uniform and then they all then opened the door and continued down the stairs heading for the dungeons.

* * *

Outside Valerie checked her watch and said, "They've been in there for twenty minutes now"

"Should we go in after them?" Shawn asked.

"If they need us, they'll let us know and so far there has been no screaming or any sign that they're in real danger yet" Tucker said.

"Dude when you say that, usually that means they're gonna be in danger in the next few minutes" Dale said with an annoyed glance.

"He has a point" Dani agreed.

* * *

A noise was suddenly heard from the bushes and suddenly a ghost ogre jumped out of the bushes ready to clobber them with his club but Valerie and Shawn immediately blasted it back and Dale quickly froze it in a thick case of ice.

"That was close" Dale said with relief. "I froze him just in time"

They reached the bottom of the stairs and stayed behind the door as they looked to see the guard standing watch in front of Sojourn's cell. Dayla quickly put on the uniform over her clothes while handing Danny her coat for a moment. She pulled the hood of the guard's uniform over her head and walked up to the guard.

"I've been sent to take over for you" Dayla said to the guard.

"But my watch isn't over yet" The guard said confused.

Dayla removed the hood and exclaimed, "It is now!"

She blasted the guard with an ecto blast and then shot a blast of fire which hit him dead on and just when he was about to scream in pain, Dayla then froze him completely solid in ice. She removed the uniform and said, "Coast is clear guys"

They all came in and Danny handed back Dayla her coat as they walked up to the cell and saw Sojourn just sitting up from the ground battered and bruised. His eyes widened as he saw them and said, "Clockwork! I'm glad you're alright. I'm assuming you two are the Phantom Twins. Danny and Dayla Phantom right?"

"You heard of us?" Danny asked as he began to melt the lock with his fire.

"Not only that I have seen through my crystal what you two did from saving both worlds from an asteroid and stopped that who is known as Vlad Plasmius use the Amulet of Kyba to take over both worlds as well" Sojourn said. "It is an honour to meet you both as well as two members of your team"

"It's nice to meet you too now let's get you out of here" Danny said as he finished melting the lock and opening the door. Dayla walked inside and wrapped Sojourn's arm around her neck and helped him float.

"We need to get my journal" Sojourn said. "It must not stay in Morana's hands"

"You mean that book we saw in the throne room?" Sam asked. "What exactly is in that journal that Morana wants anyway?"

"I will explain everything to you late but now is not the time" Sojourn answered. "But there is something else in the throne room we also must retrieve"

"What?" Andrew asked. "What is it?"

"It's Princess Annaya. She wasn't destroyed" Sojourn answered with a smile. "She's alive….well for a ghost"

"That's impossible! Her sister destroyed her the day she and the Ancients defeated Pariah Dark the first time!" Clockwork exclaimed. "And I would have seen it"

"That's what everyone thought but I tell you now that Morana never destroyed her. She is trapped within a glass coffin similar to the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and under the same sleeping spell as her father was" Sojourn said. "When Morana captured me and bought me to the throne room, I managed to look on the inside of the coffin and saw the princess myself in her deep sleep. I swear that it is indeed Princess Annaya and if we free her we may have a better advantage of defeating Morana"

"But the risk of getting caught is so high" Clockwork warned.

"Then it's a risk we're gonna have to take" Danny said. "Annaya knows her sister better than any of us put together"

"Then looks like we're gonna rescues a princess as well" Dayla said in agreement.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	6. Rescuing Sojourn PART 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys just so you know the warrior's outfit that Annaya is wearing was inspired by the outfit Lady Sif from Thor.**

 **Also thank you to everyone for the reviews so far :)**

 **Here are some replies:**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thanks :)**

 **LooneyAces: I know. Me too and I see it in a lot of movies as well and thanks. Love the reactions :)**

Valerie checked her watch and saw it had now been forty-five minutes since Danny, Dayla, Sam, Andrew and Clockwork went inside there. She then heard Danny through the Fenton Phone, "We got Sojourn. We'll be on our way out soon. Get ready to leave as soon as we come out. How's everything out there?"

"It's now quiet. A little too quiet" Valerie answered. Dani then said, "Just be careful guys. Something doesn't feel right and it usually isn't if it's this quiet now"

* * *

As they came back up the stairs they saw the journal sitting on the small table in front of the glass coffin.

"So how do we open the coffin to release Annaya?" Dayla asked.

Clockwork reached inside his cloak and pulled out the Skeleton Key. He handed it to Dayla and said, "The same way Vlad had opened the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. With the key that can open any lock to any door and release any prisoner"

"It's a good thing we gave you the key to watch Clockwork" Danny said. "Okay Sam and Andrew, you guys get Sojourn out of here while we and Clockwork get the journal and Annaya"

"Okay just be careful okay?" Sam said.

"Don't worry we'll be right out behind you. I promise" Danny said.

Andrew wrapped Sojourn's arm around his neck to help him and then they started heading out of the castle. Clockwork, Danny and Dayla quietly and invisibly started heading over to the table and the coffin. They dropped their invisibility and looked at the two items in front of them.

"You know the second we touch either of these things something is going to happen right?" Dayla pointed out.

"It's a chance we have to take" Danny said as he cautiously started reaching to grab the journal.

It was all silence as Danny gently picked up the journal from the table and held it in his hands, all three of them cringed for a moment thinking that something would happen but a few moments passed and nothing happened. They all then laughed nervously quietly as Danny placed the journal within his cloak.

"Okay that's one down and one more to go" Dayla said as she walked up to the coffin.

"Just be careful and cautious. Nothing may have happened as soon as Danny touched the journal but that doesn't mean something will not happen once the coffin is open" Clockwork warned.

Dayla nodded and proceeded to the keyhole. She placed the key inside the hole and slowly unlocked the lid of the coffin, the door opened and mist poured out revealing a female ghost with long purple hair tied back in a braid, lips red as blood and wearing a female warriors outfit which consisted of a blue tunic, silver armour chest plate that went to her shoulders, wristbands that went to her elbows with metal protection on them, black pants and boots with metal protection at the shins.

Her eyes opened to reveal the same colour as her hair, she rubbed her eyes a little as she walked out of the coffin and stood before them. She looked at Dayla and Danny and smiled and hugged them both as she said, "You have released me and for this I thank you"

She then looked at Clockwork and said as she hugged him, "Clockwork it's so good to see you"

"It's good to see you too Annaya" Clockwork said as he hugged her back. "Everyone thought you had been destroyed by Morana"

They pulled apart and she asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"For many, many years your highness" Clockwork answered. He then gestured to Danny and Dayla and said, "Your highness this is Danny and Dayla Phantom. Danny and Dayla Phantom this is Annaya Princess of the Ghost Zone"

"It's very nice to meet you both" Annaya said as she shook their hands. She felt their aura and said, "You're both ghosts and humans. This is a surprise"

"We'll explain everything but right now we have to get out of here before Morana shows up and discovers…" Dayla began but was suddenly was cut off by a shout, "TOO LATE!"

They all turned behind them to see Morana standing there grinning maliciously at them. She laughed and said, "Did you honestly believe I wouldn't notice anything? I'm the one who locked my sister in that coffin and I can sense when it has been opened"

Guards surrounded them all as she continued, "So this is the famous Danny and Dayla Phantom? I have heard many stories about you two. Such as how you both saved both Earth and the Ghost Zone from an asteroid, stopped Plasmius from taking over and oh my least favourite story….how you two stopped my father Pariah Dark when he was released which led to the Observants destroying him!"

Flames appeared in her hands as she finished, "You children have angered me and releasing my sister has angered me even more. Now hand over the journal and you may leave here with your lives"

"That ain't gonna happen lady! Now Dayla!" Danny shouted.

Danny and Dayla took a deep breath and unleashed two powerful Ghostly Wails, Danny then added fire to his wail and Dayla added ice, Annaya was impressed by the twin's force of power coming from them. The wails combined with their ice and fire powers were burning and freezing the guards at the same time

They stopped to see all the guards were either on the ground smoking, frozen and as for Morana she was completely frozen with flames burning her also within the case of ice. Danny and Dayla panted in exhaustion.

"Guess that means we perfected it brother. But what do we call it?" Dayla asked.

"How about our Ultra Wail?" Danny suggested.

Dayla looked at him strangely and said, "Uh we'll keep working on that right now let's get out of here"

They all headed for the front door unaware that the Morana that had taken down was merely a duplicate. She watched invisibly as they headed out the door.

" _Them escaping may not be so bad after all"_ Morana thought in her head as she watched them head towards the Spectre Speeder. She then noticed Shawn and got an idea, she formed in her hand a spectral moth and blew on it, the moth flew down and discreetly attached itself to his neck and turned invisible.

Andrew started the Spectre Speeder and drove it away from the castle, everyone had introduced themselves and explained what happened up to date. Danny and Dayla changed back into their human forms as Sojourn kneeled down before Annaya and said, "It is an honour to meet you your highness. I am Sojourn son of Cygnus who was the grandson of Orion"

"It is an honour to meet you Sojourn. Your great grandfather was so kind to me" Annaya said with a smile.

"How is it you weren't destroyed?" Dani asked.

"I will tell you my story as soon as we get to your home" Annaya said. "What I'd like to know is why she wanted your journal so badly and what was she after that she needed to torture you for Sojourn?"

"It's because she desires a very powerful object that I had found during my travels. Something far more powerful than the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage put together. In fact it was the same object for which the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage was created from" Sojourn answered.

"You don't mean that? The one my father had sent my sister to try and find?" Annaya asked.

"Indeed" Sojourn answered.

"What is it?" Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale all asked at the same time.

Sojourn was silent but then answered, "The Gem of The Ancients"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	7. Annaya's Story

They had arrived back at Fenton Works about two hours later. As soon as they arrived Maddie and Shawn both got to work on applying first aid on Sojourn. His injuries were serious but not life threatening and thanks to Maddie's new knowledge on spectral herbs and medicines, he would be healed in no time.

"I thank you both for helping me and I must say it is an honour to finally meet both the Phantom Twins and their friends and family" Sojourn said as he shook their hands being careful of his injuries. "I wanted to personally meet and thank you all for stopping the one who was known as Plasmius from using the Amulet of Kyba to rule both worlds. I'm just sorry that some of the pages that I lost from my journal many years ago was that evil object"

"It's an honour to meet you as well and it's okay" Danny said.

"I just still can't believe that you're alive your highness" Clockwork said still shocked. "I believed you were destroyed since I could not see you through my time powers"

"The coffin must have made it so that it would block the Observants and anyone who had the ability to see through time" Annaya said. "I'm sure of it otherwise I would have been released years ago"

She then turned to Danny and Dayla and said, "What I would like to know is how you two are half-ghosts along with your twin siblings over there"

Danny and Dayla both then explained their origin story, all the fights they went through, Vlad and then allowed Dani and Dale to tell their origin story. They finished telling their story with how they saved the worlds from the Disasteroid and up to stopping Vlad from using the Amulet of Kyba to take over both Earth and the Ghost Zone.

"This is incredible. I had met both Nova, Bergthora and even Kyba before he turned evil during as I have been told by Clockwork here when we fought against my father Pariah Dark" Annaya said.

"So what exactly happened? What is your story?" Shawn asked.

"I guess I should start at the beginning which starts with the Gem of The Ancients" Annaya began.

"One moment!" Jack bellowed and quickly ran upstairs for a moment. A few seconds later he came back downstairs with a bag of chips and a couple of cans of sodas earning strange looks from everyone.

He shrugged and said, "What? I always eat snacks when hearing a story"

Everyone laughed a little at Jack's goofiness but then Annaya continued, "Anyway since the beginning of time the Ghost Zone has always been ruled by my family but they were not evil. The only evil ones in my family was my father Pariah Dark and my sister who you just met. In fact the rulers before my father were kind, fair and strong rulers. The Ancients had once found a gem which had the many colours of the rainbow and was extremely powerful, it was so powerful it could create anything out of nothing and since it was the Ancients who found it, it was henceforth known forever as the Gem of The Ancients. The Ancients used the gem to create not only the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage but also the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart. The Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage was only meant to be used as an emergency weapon and in times of war but the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart was more powerful than the two and only the Royal family could wear either of them and so the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure heart was handed down to each new ruler of the Ghost Zone and the ones to crown the next ruler was the Five Masters. Clockwork the Master of Time, Ophelia the Master of Space, Romulus the Master of Chaos and Adila the Master of Order"

"This is where my father comes into the picture. He was the second son to King Magnar who was my grandfather. His brother was Prince Ekon and he was next in line for the throne. Pariah eventually grew jealous and angry and the dark power he had already inside him grew. He believed that the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage should be used to dominate and rule over the Ghost Zone and anyone who defied them should be destroyed and so in order to take the throne, he murdered his own family to take the thrown for himself and had the Fright Knight hide the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart somewhere in the Ghost Zone. He then used the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage to rule over the lands and since he was already powerful and filled with dark energy, only he could control the dark energies contained within both the objects. It wasn't long before he knew he would eventually have to pass his heritage along to someone else, someone who would share his views on ruling and so he started searching for a bride"

"He and his armies destroyed thousands of homes looking for a bride until he finally found my mother Aonani and forced her to marry him. It was two years later that my sister and I came into this world. I am the eldest while my sister is the youngest, we are only a year apart from each other. My mother would try to teach us to be kind, fair and just but Morana was so much like our father that she didn't hesitate to tell her about what she had been teaching us or that she had been planning a rebellion against him and so she was destroyed by him. For years my father had tried to force me into his ways but I would not yield, Morana however made him proud and was the daughter he always wanted. I had spent years watching him destroy homes, killing innocent ghosts but he wanted more"

"His next plan of attack was to take over Earth and when he heard of the Gem of The Ancients, he tried to force Sojourn's great grandfather Orion to find it but he refused and so he was destroyed as well. Orion was the only one who was kind to me. I was not going to stand by and allow more innocent ghosts to be destroyed. I would sneak out at night to see the Ancients, Nova, Bergthora, Kyba and the Masters to come up with a plan to stop Pariah Dark. I had been born with light energy and magic and with the help of them all, we banded together and combined all our energy to finally defeat my father and locked him up in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep along with locking the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage away but Morana didn't stand for it and so with her powerful dark energy, she cast a spell on me which sent me to her castle and locked me within that coffin sending me into a deep sleep"

"That's when the Ancients along with Nova, Bergthora, Kyba, the Masters and myself combined our energies to banish her to the deepest darkest corner of the Ghost Zone with no chances of escaping or so we thought" Clockwork finished after Annaya had finished. "It seems when Vlad Plasmius had discovered the Amulet of Kyba and sent out a wave of energy, he accidently released Morana from her prison"

"Which leads up to the whole reason why she kidnapped me in the first place" Sojourn said continued. He pulled out an old book from his satchel and showed the picture of the Gem of The Ancients which was an image of a gem with all the colours of the rainbow. "As I said back in your vehicle, Morana wants the Gem of The Ancients. She plans on combining the gem with the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage together as one object which will make her ten times more powerful than her father ever was. If all three are merged, it shall be disastrous for us all"

"Where is it anyway?" Sam asked.

"The Elsewhereness" Sojourn answered.

"I'm sorry the what?" Dani and Dale asked at the same time completely confused.

"The Elsewhereness. A place where all fear, all pain and all misery don't exist. A paradise for any ghost who finds it but it's not an easy place to find" Sojourn explained. He pulled out his journal and said, "I have found The Elsewhereness and have stayed there. It's where I have been all this time and I had written in my journal exactly how to get there. I wrote it in Esperanto to protect the location which had come in handy since Morana cannot read nor speak Esperanto"

"Then it settled" Dayla said. "After you're all healed up and rested Sojourn, we're gonna go and get the gem. It may help us defeat Morana and place the rightful heir on the throne"

"I cannot ask you to do this for me" Annaya said.

"You don't have to your highness. We've already made up our minds and it's what friends do" Danny said. "I will help you fight Morana"

"As will I" Dayla then said.

"So will I. There ain't no way we're gonna let that witch take over" Sam said.

"I'm in" Andrew said.

"We're friends and friends help each other" Dani said. Dale nodded and said, "You got that right sis"

"No way you're counting us out" Tucker said as he and Valerie stood up. Valerie then said, "Let's kick some butt"

"Heck I'm ready for another adventure" Shawn said with slight excitement.

"The Fenton's are on the job" Jack said proudly as he hugged Maddie close to him.

"It will be an honour to help you your highness" Sojourn said with a bow. "Just like my great grandfather did"

"I will help you as well" Clockwork said. "I swear as Master of Time"

"Thank you all. I can never thank you enough" Annaya said with a warm smile.

"In the meantime just get some rest. It'll be a week before Sojourn will be ready to move about and help us get to in this case paradise" Danny said. "In the meantime, Dayla you gotta get ready for your audition"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	8. Dayla's Audition

Dayla was feeling incredibly nervous as she stood outside the Casper High auditorium along with several other students who were also auditioning for NYU after school on Wednesday. She had been practising for the past month as her audition for the Music Department at New York University ever since they announced they would come out to Amity Park to do the auditions for those whose applications went through.

Andrew stood beside her as she said, "Andrew I'm so scared. What if I mess up?"

"You're gonna be fine Dayla. You've looked evil in the face and along with Danny have defeated bad guys time and again. You can do this" Andrew said. "I'll be right in there watching you. Just focus on me and you'll do fine"

"Okay" Dayla said and they both hugged each other. They both then heard Mr Lancer call from the door, "Dayla Fenton please report to the stage"

Andrew gave her a kiss and said, "Good luck"

She smiled and went inside the stage door. Andrew went through the normal doors and sat down in the seats. Dayla came out onto the stage, the judges were sitting at a table set up in front of the stage ready to judge Dayla on her performance.

"Good afternoon Miss Fenton" One of the judges Tom Derham greeted. He looked down at her application details and said, "Straight A student at Casper High. According to your file you're applying for a triple degree in Arts, Paranormal Studies and Music. That's pretty impressive and so was the audition video you sent to our department. So how are you feeling about today?"

"I'm a little nervous" Dayla answered. "But I feel ready for this"

"Whenever you're ready Miss Fenton fire away" Tom said.

Dayla nodded and signalled Mr Lancer to play the CD she had given him. The music began to play, she looked at Andrew at smile and then she began singing.

 _There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

Andrew smiled. She was doing a good job so far, the judges even looked impressed so far as she continued singing.

 _And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

 _Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time you'll find the way_

 _And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you_

The music finished playing. The judges were silent but nodded their heads to each other. Tom then said, "Thank you Miss Fenton that was very impressive. You'll know the results when we post college letters out in about three weeks. You should know before graduation"

"Thank you so much" Dayla said and the walked off the stage.

She came out and hugged Andrew outside the auditorium as he said, "You were great. There's no way they're not gonna say yes. I can feel it"

"Thanks. Oh man! I was so nervous! My knees were shaking" Dayla said as they pulled apart.

"Well you were so good Dayla" Andrew said and then they both kissed each other. "I just really hope we get into the same school"

"Me too and even if we don't, we'll work it out like we always do" Dayla said. Andrew smiled and nodded, "Yeah you're right"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. The Search For The Gem PART 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing the story so far guys**

 **Here are some replies:**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thanks.**

 **neomoon585: Thank you. I was gonna pick the song This Is Me from the Greatest Showman but I already used the song recently in The Phantom Twins One Shot Series so then I saw the song Hero by Mariah Carey and thought it was the perfect choice.**

 **LooneyAces: Thanks. It's nice to write a as you described it a 'breather' chapter before they start searching for the Gem of the Ancients.**

 **Well enjoy the chapter.**

The rest of the week had flown through and on the Friday afternoon all the senior students were lined up outside the gym to get their exam results. One by one they entered and came out looking happy and cheerful while a rare few of them came out disappointed meaning they had failed one or two of their exams.

Finally Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Valerie, Sam and Tucker got their exam results, they all ran out the doors of Casper High cheering for they all had passed their exams with flying colours and high marks.

"WE PASSED!" They all cheered.

"With these final grades, there's no way the colleges we applied for could say no" Tucker said.

"Now that exams are out of the way and Sojourn and Annaya are recovered, we can start looking for the gem" Dayla said.

"Plus we got Monday off for Senior Ditch Day" Andrew said.

With that they all headed back to their homes to get whatever supplies they would need for the trip through the Ghost Zone to the place known as the Elsewhereness. Danny and Dayla arrived back to find Jazz sitting in the living room with everyone else.

"Jazz!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed happily and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Hey guys. How's everything going?" Jazz asked as she hugged them back. "Did you guys pass your exams?"

"Yep. We both did with high marks" Danny answered as he and Dayla showed everyone their exam results.

"Congratulations you too. Dani and Dale both passed their exams as well" Jazz said.

"Well done guys" Danny and Dayla both said as they hugged their younger siblings.

"And that's not all I seem to hear, apparently you guys have rescued Sojourn, released Annaya and now have to stop apparently her crazy sister Morana from taking over the world" Jazz said with a smirk. She chuckled and said, "Trouble never seems to stop here doesn't it?"

"Nope" Everyone answered causing everyone to laugh.

"But seriously though, I'm here ready to help you guys in anyway. You just name it" Jazz said.

"Okay well we're dividing into two teams so Jazz you will stay here with Dani, Dale, Annaya and mum to help guard the portal and protect Amity Park just in case there's a ghost attack while we're gone. Dad, Uncle Shawn, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie, Sojourn, Clockwork and I will be going into the Ghost Zone to get the gem" Dayla said. "Once we get back with the gem, we'll plan how we'll take care of Morana and stop her once and for all"

"You got it guys. When do you leave?" Jazz asked.

"As soon as the others get here so we better start getting the Spectre Speeder ready now" Danny answered.

In about an hour they were all packed and ready to go, they all stood at the Spectre Speeder ready to enter the Ghost Zone. After making sure they had all their supplies ready Maddie opened the Ghost Portal.

"We'll be back soon. A few days at the most" Danny said to Annaya.

"I can't thank you two enough for helping me in all this. I have never known that Earth was so full of kind and brave people" Annaya said.

Danny and Dayla smiled at her. Jack and Maddie hugged each other tightly as Jack said, "Don't worry Maddie. We'll be back before you know it"

"Just be careful honey. I love you so much" Maddie said. Jack kissed her and then said, "I love you too. Forever and ever baby"

Jack, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Shawn, Valerie, Clockwork and Sojourn then entered the Spectre Speeder after saying their goodbyes, Jack then drove the Spectre Speeder through the portal and they were now inside the Ghost Zone.

Sojourn opened his journal and said, "Okay we must head north of the Ghost Zone for one hundred and fifty miles and after that we can make camp for the night at an island that is located there"

"How long exactly is the journey to Elsewhereness?" Sam asked.

"In total about two to three days" Sojourn answered.

"How is it that no other ghost has been able to find this place?" Shawn asked.

"Well I'm not sure myself. There's many stories and legends behind that question. One legend describes that the Supernatural Entities as Annaya had told you about hid the place somehow" Sojourn said.

"Which is false" Clockwork pointed out.

"A lot of ghosts back then believed that when the Gem of the Ancients was placed at Elsewhereness, the entire place just vanished out of sight" Sojourn said. "But other ghosts may have just never been lucky to find the place but mostly every single ghost wants to go there or at least see it"

"So what exactly does this place look like?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to spoil anything. All I can say that it is absolutely beautiful" Sojourn answered.

They continued to travel for the next two and a half hours before finally reaching the island and set up camp for the night. Danny created a campfire using his fire powers and Dayla and Andrew started cooking dinner which consisted of a fish soup with noodles but for Sam a salad since she was vegetarian.

After eating and cleaning up Dayla said, "Okay we'll take turns in taking watch just in case Morana or any of her goons show up. Valerie and I will take first watch, Clockwork and Danny will take second at 2 am and Jack and Shawn will take 5 am watch before we wake up at 7 am for breakfast and to get on our way"

Everyone nodded and then headed to their tents while Valerie and Dayla sat down at the campfire taking their first turn of keeping an eye out for Morana but they were all unaware that someone was invisibly watching their every move.


	10. The Search For The Gem PART 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Well here's the next chapter. Updates on my stories maybe slow due to I'm now back at Uni and am getting back into the rhythm of classes and homework.**

 **And now some replies to reviews:**

 **LooneyAces: Yeah you have inspired me. I should have put that in the previous author's note but thank you for both a great review and for inspiring me for the Supernatural Entities legends behind the disappearance of the Elsewhereness. I really like your characters reactions :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thanks and you too :)**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone and please remember to read and review my other stories as well.**

After continuing traveling throughout the Ghost Zone for another day through the instructions of Sojourn's journal, everyone had noticed that the further they went into the Ghost Zone the less floating islands they could see and it looked as though there was nothing but the mass green background.

"Sojourn are we getting closer?" Jack asked.

Sojourn looked at his journal and then looked out the window of the Spectre Speeder and smiled as he said, "We have arrived. Turn the vehicle left and you'll see a portal. Once we go through, we're there"

Jack steered the Spectre Speeder left and saw the bright purple swirling portal and drove the Spectre Speeder through. There was a bright flash of light and when it was gone, everyone gasp in awe at the sight of the paradise known as the Elsewhereness.

All around them was various spectral flora and fauna on various islands and in the centre was the main island filled with waterfalls, rivers, the sky was a lighter shade of green, there was a fiery warm orange coloured sun in the sky, mist surrounded the base of the island and a large rainbow shone over the entire place. Nothing could be heard but the sound of ghost birds chirping and the sounds of the rivers and waterfalls flowing. It was definitely a paradise.

"This is amazing" Andrew said.

"It's beautiful" Sam commented. "I can see why every ghost wants to be here"

"So is it true? There's really no pain or fear here?" Tucker said.

"Indeed. I don't know how but once you're here, you just….don't want to fight or haunt or feel pain anymore. This place has been here since the beginning of the Ghost Zone and it has been so long since the other Supernatural Entities and I have been here" Clockwork answered. "I'm so glad and honoured to see this place once again and all of you are the first humans and half-ghosts to be and see this place. Remember this moment"

Jack parked the Spectre Speeder on the ground of the main island and when they stepped out, they once again looked around and sighed in awe at the sight of the paradise around them.

"Wow" was all Danny and Dayla could say in amazement.

"I am so glad I decided to come down early for your graduation kids" Shawn said.

"Follow me. I'll take us to where the gem is" Sojourn said.

They all started following Sojourn as he led the way through the forests. Andrew held Dayla's hand as he asked, "So anything you're looking forward to once this is all over?"

"Definitely graduation and before that is Senior Prom" Dayla answered.

"So any chance I can hear about the dress you're gonna wear?" Andrew asked with a smile. Dayla giggled and said, "Sorry Andrew but that's a secret I'm keeping _until_ prom"

Andrew kissed her hand and said, "Then I shall await milady"

"That's kind of you good sir" Dayla said and they both chuckled a bit.

"Are you excited for graduation Sam?" Danny asked as the two walked together behind Jack and Tucker.

"Well yes and no" Sam said looking happy and down at the same time. "I'm just worried about us. What if we don't get into the same school Danny? Will it change anything? Will you still want to be with me even if we're far away?"

Danny tightened his hold on Sam's hand and said, "Sam no matter what happens I will always be yours. We will work it out like we always have. If we have to go to different schools then it happens, that doesn't mean I will stop loving and wanting you"

They both stopped for a moment and Danny pulled her in a deep passionate kiss. They both pulled apart and he said, "My heart will always belong to you"

"And mine shall always belong to you" Sam said and then they kissed again.

"Uh….I hate to spoil this romantic moment but you guys need to keep up" Shawn said which caused them to stop kissing and keep walking on behind them, both of them holding their hands as they walked.

Shawn suddenly felt a quick flash of pain in his neck but it stopped and he rubbed his neck in confusion. Jack noticed and asked, "Are you okay Shawn?"

"Yeah. Must have pulled a muscle or something" Shawn answered.

What he didn't know was the moth on Shawn's neck was sending signals to Morana from outside the portal.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. The Search For The Gem PART 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **One of the scenes in this chapter was inspired by Butch Hartman's video Danny Phantom Ten Years Later PART 2 video and one of the chapters from LooneyAces fanfic DANNY PHANTOM: The Ultimate Return.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thanks and I'm looking forward to the next chapter of your latest fanfic story as well**

 **LooneyAces: Thanks and really like your character's reactions**

 **ENJOY!**

Morana arrived at the portal that led to the Elsewhereness but when she tried to get through the portal reacted and immediately pushed her back.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! The Elsewhereness is supposed to allow all ghosts passage! Why can't I get through?!" She screamed in fury and rage.

She pulled out a small mirror and said to it, "I command thee Mirror of Truth within my hand. Answer thy question. Why does the portal to the Elsewhereness refuse me entry?"

White silver mist clouded the mirror and then an eerie female voice answered, "Holder of the Mirror of Truth, I answer thy question. It appears that the Supernatural Entities placed a powerful protection spell over the portal leading to the Elsewhereness to keep you out in case you have ever escaped your prison"

"I see. Well I may be wicked but I am still a patient woman and will simple wait until they come out" Morana said. She then thought of something and then commanded the mirror, "Mirror of Truth. I command thee to show me the father of the ones known as Danny and Dayla Phantom"

The silver mist clouded the mirror once again and then showed the image of Jack Fenton on the glass of the mirror. Morana smiled wickedly as she thought of the perfect way to get the Gem of the Ancients. She just needed the proper motivation.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Elsewhereness they all continued to follow Sojourn throughout the main island until finally they reached a cave. As they walked inside it became dark. Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and lit their hands with energy along with Sojourn and Clockwork to provide light as they walked further into the cave until suddenly there was a bright flash of light, gleaming the colours of the rainbow.

"Dim your energies" Clockwork said.

They dimmed down their energies as they walked further until finally they reached to where the source of light was coming from. Sitting on top of a stone pedestal was a beautiful circular gem with all the colours of the rainbow that was attached to a black necklace chain. It glowed its colourful aura around the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the Gem of the Ancients" Sojourn said.

There was only one word everyone had said to describe the awe they were feeling of gazing down at such a beautiful gem, "Wow"

Danny and Dayla could feel the powerful aura radiating from the gem just by standing so close to it.

Dayla then commented, "The aura…it feels almost alive"

Danny opened up the bag as Clockwork picked it up and then gently and carefully placed the gem inside it. Clockwork then said, "We have what we came for. We should start heading back to Earth right away. I'm not sure why but for some reason I feel like this was all too easy"

They all agreed and started heading back to the Spectre Speeder. It wasn't long until they reached back to it and entered inside the vehicle. Shawn this time decided to drive and flew them out of the portal starting their journey back for the Fenton Portal.

It had only been an hour of travelling when suddenly a huge blast hit one of the main jets of the Spectre Speeder and sent them down crashing into a floating island knocking them all unconscious and sending them into darkness.

A few minutes later they all woke up groaning and got out of the Spectre Speeder as Danny asked, "Okay. Who's not dead or fully dead?"

"We all are alive….well almost all of us" Tucker said with a slight chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"What the heck happened?" Valerie asked.

Shawn walked to the back of the Spectre Speeder and saw the damage to the main jet and said, "Looks like something hit one of the main jet"

"Tucker what do you think?" Dayla asked.

Tucker looked at the damaged jet and answered, "It's not as bad as it could have been. It'll slow down the Speeder's speed a little bit but otherwise it'll still run"

"The good thing is we're all okay" Andrew said but then noticed someone was missing from the group and asked, "Um….Where'd Mr Fenton go?"

Everyone then noticed Jack was missing and was about to call out for him when a familiar voice called out, "Don't bother looking Phantom Twins. Your father is right here"

Everyone turned to see Morana and standing beside her were two ghostly ogres holding Jack in their arms tightly preventing his escape.

"DAD! / JACK!" Danny, Dayla and Shawn shouted.

Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and lit their hands with ice and fire energy demanding, "LET HIM GO NOW!"

"Not until I have the Gem of the Ancients in my hands which you have just saved me the trouble from retrieving myself" Morana said.

"How did you know we were going to get the gem witch?" Clockwork asked as he too stood ready to fight against Morana while Valerie changed into her ghost hunting suit and Shawn, Sam, Tucker and Andrew pulled out blasters and wrist rays.

Morana giggled and answered, "It was simple really"

She snapped her fingers and suddenly Shawn felt pain within his neck and screamed as the ghost moth slowly ripped off the back of his neck and flew over to Morana and landed on her hand. She then finished, "When you all escaped with both Sojourn and my sister, I had a feeling that the Phantom Twins along with the rest of you would help my sister find a way to defeat me so I placed my ghost moth on the back of your father's brother Shawn over there so I could know your every move and all of you, even you Master of Time had no idea that I had been watching you this whole time. Now that I have answered your question it's time to get down to business"

She suddenly created a dagger out of her spectral energy and held it at Jack's neck and demanded, "I'll make this very simple Phantom Twins. Give me the Gem of the Ancients now or watch as I kill your father right in front of you and send him to the afterlife"

"Don't do it kids! Take the gem and get out of here!" Jack yelled. "I'll be okay. I'm not afraid to die if it means helping you kids save the world"

"Brave words from a father but I believe you'll do the right thing and hand me the gem" Morana said as her blade came closer to Jack's skin creating a small cut.

"NO DON'T! STOP!" Danny and Dayla screamed as they dropped their energy.

Danny pulled out the bag as they both said, "Clockwork, Sojourn we're sorry"

"We understand" Clockwork and Sojourn both said. Clockwork then said, "Remember there is always another way and we will find one to defeat her"

Danny then threw the bag to Morana who caught it with her hands and smiled maliciously as she opened it and pulled the gem out admiring its beauty.

"Okay we gave you the gem Morana. Now let our dad go! NOW!" Dayla demanded.

"Very well" Morana said and gestured for her guards to release Jack from their grips.

Jack was about to head back over to the group when suddenly Morana sliced her dagger right at Jack's eye causing him to scream and fall to the ground holding his now bleeding right eye.

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed as Morana laughed and disappeared in a black mist along with her guards.

Everyone immediately ran over to Jack's side as he continued to scream and hold his injured eye. Tears fell from Danny's and Dayla's faces as they saw their father in pain. Andrew held onto Dayla to comfort her as she said, "Daddy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

Shawn looked down in guilt and said, "This is all my fault"

Sojourn placed a comforting hand on Shawn's shoulder and said, "You mustn't blame yourself for what happened my friend. It's not your fault. We should have known Morana wouldn't allow Jack to go unharmed"

"What do we do? What do we do?" Danny asked in a panic.

"Calm down Danny. Clockwork isn't there anything we can do?" Sam asked.

"We have to stop the bleeding for now. Danny use your ice and place a thin casing around his eye to keep the bleeding under control until we get back to Earth" Clockwork instructed.

Danny nodded and after wiping away his tears he told Jack, "Dad I know it hurts but I need you to try and calm down and move your hand so I can control the bleeding"

Jack stopped screaming but continued to whimper in pain as he slowly removed his hand where his right eye was shut and still bleeding. Danny's eyes glowed blue as he placed his hand on Jack's injured eye and placed a thin casing of ice over it.

"Okay let's get him back into the Spectre Speeder and head back to Fenton Works. We have to get dad to a hospital and fast" Danny said. Dayla calmed down and said, "Valerie you drive"

Valerie nodded and they all went to the Spectre Speeder, Clockwork and Sojourn helped carry Jack inside and laid him down in the back of the compartment as Valerie took control of the steering wheel and started heading back to Earth at top speed.

"Clockwork, Sojourn we're really sorry. Thanks to us the Gem of the Ancients is now in the hands of that…that….horrible witch!" Dayla said.

Clockwork looked down at both of them and said, "He's your father Dayla. I would have done the same thing. Any child would to protect their father"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. A Bit Of Bad News

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! Here's another chapter and some replies to your reviews:**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thanks :)**

 **LooneyAces: Yep. In this universe Jack only loses his eye and not his leg. Thanks for a great review and I like your character's reactions. :)**

 **Also I saw Black Panther today and all I can say about it is this,**

 **It's an awesome, action packed, butt kicking superhero movie! Make sure you guys see it while it's still in cinemas.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

Maddie walked down the stairs to the lab with a tray of food and placed it on the table. She picked up one of the cups of tea and handed it to Annaya and said, "Here you go your highness. It'll keep your strength up"

"Thank you so much Mrs Fenton. You have been very kind to me and please you can just call me Annaya" Annaya said with a smile. Maddie smiled back and said, "Of course and you too can just call me Maddie"

Annaya then looked at Dani and Dale and asked, "If you both don't mind me asking, how come you two look like Danny and Dayla?"

"Well….there was this man named Vlad Masters who was also half-ghost like us. He was evil, selfish and cruel" Dani began. "He always trying to get Danny and Dayla to renounce dad and become his children but they kept of refusing and stopping his schemes"

"One day he decided that if he couldn't have the real Danny and Dayla by his side, he would create his own version of Danny and Dayla and that's when he began doing research and experiments into cloning. Throughout the months of research and experiments he had created so many failed clones of them and that's when Dani and I were born" Dale continued. "Danielle is the clone of Danny while I am the clone of Dayla"

"But the thing was we were born the opposite gender and age of them and although at first Vlad told us he loved us and we we're his greatest creations, it was all just a lie. He just used us to try and take Danny's and Dayla's DNA to complete the real clones" Dani continued. "Thanks to Danny and Dayla, we saw the truth. We finally saw that he saw us as nothing but mistakes and immediately turned against him"

Annaya grabbed their hands and said, "I'm so sorry you both had to go through that but I can assure you both that neither of you are mistakes. You're both amazing children as well as your siblings"

Dani and Dale smiled and nodded gratefully at the ghost princess. Jazz then entered the lab and asked, "Any sign of them?"

"Nothing yet but I'm sure they'll be back any moment now" Dale answered.

Suddenly the Spectre Speeder entered the lab and immediately everyone climbed out with Jack being helped out by Danny and Dayla as they both said with urgency, "We need to get dad to the hospital! Now!"

Maddie, Jazz, Dani and Dale all gasped at the sight of Jack's eye covered in the ice and Maddie shouted as tears came from her eyes, "What happened? Jack honey are you alright?"

"We'll explain everything at the hospital but we have to get there right now" Dayla said.

Without wasting any more time they all got inside the RV and immediately headed for the hospital and after removing the ice casing from Jack's eye, the doctor's immediately took him into the operation room. Although the staff were at first startled by the sight of Clockwork, Annaya and Sojourn with them, Danny and Dayla assured them that they were not enemies but friends and continued about their business.

As they all waited in the waiting room Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam, Tucker, Shawn, Andrew, Valerie, Clockwork and Sojourn explained everything that happened. Dani was crying praying that her father was going to be alright as Dale comforted her, Jazz comforted Maddie as she prayed her husband was going to be okay.

"Mum we're sorry" Danny then broke the silence. Dayla nodded and said, "We're so sorry mum. We should have been more cautious and more careful and now thanks to us dad got hurt. We're sorry"

"We're so sorry and now the most powerful gem in all the Ghost Zone is in the hands of Morana and for that Annaya we apologise for that as well" Danny said.

"I'm sorry too. If I had known about the bug on my neck Jack would be alright" Shawn added.

Maddie pulled both Danny and Dayla into a tight hug and said, "It's not your fault. And not yours either Shawn. Your father and I both knew the risks when you finally revealed yourselves. We both knew there was a chance either of us could get hurt and we accepted that. Please stop blaming yourselves"

She then pulled Shawn into the hug and then Jazz along with Dani and Dale joined them. They all then pulled apart and then Annaya said, "Your mother is right. It's not your fault. We will find a way to stop my sister. I believe in you. I believe in all of you. You all have great strength and courage that will us through"

The main doctor in charge of Jack; Dr Ian Stockholm then entered the room and said, "Family of Jack Fenton?"

They all stood up and Maddie asked, "How is he? Is my husband going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine Mrs Fenton. The cut on his eye was deep but thanks to Danny and Dayla's ice powers, it stopped the bleeding and stopped his condition from becoming life threatening" Dr Ian answered. He sighed and then finished, "That is the good news. The bad news I'm afraid is that we couldn't save the eye. The damage done to it was too great. He will be permanently blind in his right eye"

"He's alive and that's the important thing" Maddie said.

"Can we see him yet?" Jazz asked.

"He's sleeping right now because of the sedative we had given him before the operation. He should be waking up in the next hour and I'll bring you to him" Dr Ian answered.

"Thank you" Maddie said gratefully. Dr Ian smiled and said, "There's no need to thank me for anything Mrs Fenton. It's my job"

Andrew hugged Dayla as she cried in relief and happiness that her father was going to be okay. Sam did the same for Danny. Annaya then asked, "Clockwork is it possible for you to see when my sister will attack?"

"I already tried to see but unfortunately thanks to the power of the gem it has blocked my vision from Morana" Clockwork answered. "There is however some people I know who may be willing to come out and help fight against your sister once again"

Sojourn and Annaya's eyes widened as they figured out who he meant. Sojourn then spoke, "You don't mean…"

"I think it's time I called the other Supernatural Entities for a meeting" Clockwork said.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	13. The Supernatural Entities

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Replies to your reviews-**

 **LooneyAces: Thanks and love your character's reactions :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thanks. You'll really love Black Panther when you see it and actually Avengers: Infinity War comes out in Australia on April 25 or the April 27** **th.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter :)**

Clockwork finished repairing some of the damages done to his tower. There was still a fair bit to be fixed but thankfully none of the time screens was damaged. He then floated over to a door and opened it to reveal a dark room and the only light inside came from a glowing pedestal with a purple gem on top of it. He entered the room and closed the door, floated up to the pedestal and pushed down on the stone.

Immediately sparks of light appeared from the pedestal and flew straight out the window of his tower and separating into three different directions.

"I Clockwork Ghost Master of Time herby call Ophelia the Master of Space, Romulus the Master of Chaos and Adila the Master of Order" Clockwork said his voice echoing around the room. "My fellow Masters, I request your presence at my tower within an hour. It is an emergency so it is urgent you answer my call"

* * *

An hour later Danny, Dayla, Annaya and Sojourn arrived at the tower. Sojourn said, "Do you think they will come Clockwork?"

"It has been many years since we have been summoned all together for an emergency such as this. Believe me when I say they will come" Clockwork answered.

Suddenly three streams of light made of blue, black and red came through the windows and stood in the middle of the room. The lights disappeared and revealed three ghostly figures. The first one was female wearing a deep blue cloak similar to Clockwork's and a lighter blue tunic with dark blue gloves, she was ghostly white skinned with deep pupiless eyes and Danny and Dayla could swear they could see stars in her eyes just like Nocturne's body, although her hair was covered they could see it went past her shoulders and was white with blue highlights. She had no legs but a spectral tail and in her hands was a staff like Clockwork's only blue and had a floating gem in the middle showing stars in deep space.

She stepped forward and said, "I am Ophelia the Ghost Master of Space"

The second figure was male and wore a black cloak that was a little ripped at the hems, his tunic was also black but he wore white gloves, his skin was green and he had black pupiless eyes, the hood of his cloak was down revealing his fiery red hair and instead of a spectral tail, he had legs and wore black pants with black boots and in his hands was also a staff but it was black and at the top was a circular ball of flame.

He stepped forward and said, "I am Romulus the Ghost Master of Chaos"

The third figure was female as well. Her cloak was red and her tunic was burgundy red, she also had legs and wore brown pants and brown boots, the hood of her cloak was down revealing short pink hair and her skin was a tanned. Her eyes were pupiless red and in her hands was a staff but this one was crimson red and at the top of it was a sword with balance scales for handles.

She stepped forward and said, "And I am Adila the Ghost Master of Order"

Before anything else was said all three of them gasped in shock at the sight of Annaya standing right before them. Romulus was the first to speak, "Clockwork what is the meaning of this? This can't be…."

"Clockwork is she really who we believe it is?" Adila asked.

"Yes it is. Princess Annaya of the Ghost Zone is indeed alive" Clockwork answered. "I was just as shocked as you"

"This is impossible! We saw her get destroyed by her sister on the day we fought against Pariah Dark" Ophelia said. "How is it that you are alive and how is it that you Clockwork did not foresee this?"

"What you saw my sister did was merely an illusion created by her when really she transported me to her castle where I was trapped in a coffin that held the same sleeping spell as the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep" Annaya answered. "Clockwork could not see for the coffin had the ability to block his vision as soon as it was activated"

All three of them kneeled down and bowed before her as Ophelia said, "Your Highness it is good to see you are alive and well"

"It was all thanks to Clockwork, Sojourn and of course Danny and Dayla Phantom along with their friends and family who had freed me from my prison" Annaya said as she gestured to Sojourn, Danny and Dayla.

Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms to show they were indeed the Phantom Twins. The three masters stood back up and shook their hands as Romulus said, "It's is an honour to meet the ones who had saved both our worlds from destruction"

He chuckled and said, "Believe it or not the Observants were going to get me to destroy you both if Clockwork had failed that time when you faced your evil selves the first time"

Danny and Dayla chuckled nervously and gulped. Adila then spoke, "Now then on to business. Clockwork you have summoned us here for an emergency. What is it?"

Clockwork said nothing and just showed the image of Morana on one of the time screens and their previous encounters with her over the past few days. He then said, "Morana has escaped from her prison thanks to when Vlad Masters who was also known at the time Vlad Plasmius accidently released her when he had acquired the powers of the Amulet of Kyba. The time has come for us to defeat Morana and only then can Annaya assume the throne"

"You do understand the rules though Clockwork? We will help you fight against her army but even you and Annaya know the rules of trying to succeed the throne from siblings" Adila reminded.

"Excuse me but what rules are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Back when the Royal Family ruled the Ghost Zone, there was always a rule that before the new ruler is crowned that if any other family members of the family wished to challenge the heir for the throne, it must be won in a combat with not only the heir themselves but also with two other warriors against two of their most strongest soldiers or their champions" Adila answered.

"So if I am to take the throne, I must defeat my sister in combat along with two other champions beside me" Annaya said. "It was how Pariah Dark took the throne from his brother and killed him in combat and that's when he murdered the rest of his family and became ruler. I don't have two champions though"

Danny and Dayla stood beside her as Dayla said, "Yes you do. We will be your champions"

"You two realise that there is a high chance of you two dying in this fight" Ophelia pointed out.

"We know but the Ghost Zone is in danger and we have to stop it, no matter the cost" Danny said. Dayla then added, "We will protect both worlds and all who live in it. Ghost or human"

Romulus smirked and said, "I like these two. They both certainly have spunk"

"Very well but we still need to fight Morana's army and to do that we'll need an army of our own" Clockwork said.

Danny's Fenton Phone suddenly went off and the voice of his mother shouted, "Danny quickly come home with Dayla! Somebody broke into the lab while we were at the hospital and completely trashed it and that's not all"

"Mum what is it?" Danny asked. As Maddie answered Danny's eyes widened in shock.

"Danny what is it?" Dayla asked seeing the look on her brother's face.

He came out of his shock and answered, "They're gone. The Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage are gone"

 _ **To be continued…..**_


	14. Visiting An Old Enemy

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! Well there's about three or four more chapters left of this story. I am so happy how it's turned out so far and all your reviews have been awesome**

 **Here are replies to some reviews:**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thanks**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thanks**

 **LooneyAces: Thanks and love your character's reactions. It's gonna be one epic battle.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

Danny, Dayla, Clockwork, Annaya, Ophelia, Romulus, Adila and Sojourn returned back to Fenton Works to find that it looked exactly how Maddie had described it over the Fenton Phone. It was completely trashed! Beakers were broken, books, shelves and equipment were thrown everywhere and the hidden wall where the safe was where the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage were kept was blasted right through and now there was nothing but a large gaping hole and the two most powerful items were gone.

After introducing Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Andrew to the Supernatural Entities, they all started cleaning up the lab.

"Was there anything else taken?" Danny asked.

"No thank goodness" Maddie answered as she was going through some of the broken stuff with Andrew, Jazz and Sam. "Dani and Dale and Shawn are at the hospital with your father while Tucker and Valerie went to go see the Mayor and keep him up to date with what's going on"

"Did the security cameras pick up on who did this?" Dayla asked.

"Yes it did" Andrew answered and went over to the computers. He typed into the console and a holographic video appeared in the middle of the room showing everyone exactly what happened.

Morana broke into the lab through the portal using the mighty power of the Gem of the Ancients. She destroyed the lab and then broke right through the wall and the shield protecting the safe and stole the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage before heading back through the portal.

"Looks like Morana is speeding up her plans. She now has the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage in her hands and now she will probably combine the two items into something even more terrible" Romulus said.

"We have to stop her before she goes any further" Danny said.

"There may be something else we can do" Clockwork said. "It's true that the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage is powerful but remember what we told you. The Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart are more powerful than the two, even with the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage will make them both slightly more powerful Annaya could use the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart to get an advantage over Morana during the fight since those two were created from the Gem of the Ancients"

"Great! So where are they?" Sam asked.

"They were stolen from the same place that the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire were. Pariah's Keep and the last person there was Vlad Plasmius after your battle with Pariah Dark" Clockwork answered.

"So Vlad may have them? Oh man! Looks like we're gonna have to go pay a visit to him" Dayla said bitterly.

"There's no way he's gonna give up that info without wanting something from you two" Jazz said.

"We know but I don't think we have a choice here" Danny said. "As you Clockwork once said, sometimes one must make a pact with evil in order to accomplish good"

Clockwork looked confused and said, "I don't think I remember ever saying that"

"Well you would have if you ever thought about it" Danny said.

"Sam, Andrew, Danny and I will take the Fenton Jet to see Vlad tomorrow. But first let's go see dad at the hospital" Dayla said.

* * *

They all had gone to the hospital and saw Jack lying in bed. Jack was happy to see Danny and Dayla and everyone else. Dani, Dale, Shawn and Jack were amazed and surprised to be visited by the other Supernatural Entities. Danny and Dayla then told him the bad news that they would have to go and see Vlad.

"You kids just be careful. Even though he's fully human now, who knows what tricks that man has up his sleeves" Jack said.

"We will dad" Danny said. "Has the doctor said when you'll be able to come home?"

"Yes. I seem to be recovering fine and I should be able to come home in a couple of days if all goes well" Jack answered.

"That's great dad. I'm happy for you" Dayla said.

Jack could still see the guilt in Shawn's, Danny's and Dayla's eyes. He then spoke, "Kids, Shawn what happened to me wasn't your fault. None of us could have predicted Morana was spying on us. Sure I may have to wear an eye patch and now see the world through one eye for the rest of my life but I knew the risks of ghost hunting and being part of Team Phantom. All of you here are my family and nothing is going to change that. I will continue to fight even if it means I'll probably lose a leg in the future or even another part of my body. I will still fight to protect my family"

Danny, Dayla, Jazz, Maddie, Dani and Dale and Shawn joined in the huge Fenton Family hug while the others smiled warmly at the family moment.

* * *

The next day Sam, Andrew, Danny and Dayla took the Fenton Jet and flew to San Francisco. They arrived three hours and twenty four minutes later and headed straight for the San Quieten State Prison where they were taken to a private room.

A few minutes later the guards bought Vlad into the room. He was wearing an orange prison uniform, his hair had definitely grown and so had his beard. He had almost looked like Future Vlad Danny and Dayla had met when they first fought against Dan and Day Phantom.

Vlad sat down on the chair as the guards then cuffed him to the table and left him alone with the four of them. Vlad chuckled and said, "So the great Danny and Dayla Phantom has decided to grace me with their presence"

"Enough with the pleasantries Vlad. You have some information that we need" Danny said.

"Very well Daniel. Now what is it you want?" Vlad asked.

"First thing's first…" Sam said and then suddenly slapped him right across the face and finished, "That's for trying to take over Amity Park, for nearly killing my boyfriend and my best friend"

Dayla then slapped him next and said, "That's for all the trouble you've caused my family and I and also for almost killing me"

Andrew then walked up and slapped him only harder. It was more of a punch than a slap as he said, "That's for nearly killing my girlfriend"

"Still steaming about that?" Vlad asked a little annoyed while rubbing his face.

Sam, Andrew and Dayla got up right in his face and said in unison with glares, "You have no idea"

"Now back to business. We know you have stolen the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart from Pariah's Keep after we stopped Pariah Dark that day" Dayla said.

Vlad was silent and said, "I remember taking it from the castle. It was just after you two fell unconscious. Before returning you both home I decided to look around the castle and not only did I retrieve the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage but also another set of a crown and a ring as well. I looked them up in a book I had owned about the Ghost Zone and discovered they were indeed the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart worn by the many rulers of the Royal Family of the Ghost Zone"

"Yeah that's them now where are they?" Andrew then asked.

Vlad merely smirked and said, "Why should I tell you? All of you are the reason I'm in prison in the first place. I no longer have my money, my power and now my ghost powers. So give me one good reason why I should tell you anything?"

"Um…..you don't really have any other choice here. Oh and by the way the only reason you ended up like this at all is because of _you_ and _you_ only" Danny said. "You made your choices and now you have to face the consequences"

Vlad said nothing at first but then said, "Fine. I will give you the information you require but for a price"

"What is it that you could possibly want? If it's your freedom then no way!" Dayla said crossing her arms.

"Touché my dear" Vlad said after a dry chuckle. He then sighed and finished, "I know that I probably will never be released from prison so here is my price. Since I have no choice but to stay in this horrific place, all I want from you is to organise at least my own cell where I can live out the remainder of my sentence in peace"

"We'll see what we can do. No promises though" Danny agreed. "Now where is the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart?"

"At my old mayoral home in Wisconsin. Underneath where my old lab is there is a door and there you'll find the two items you seek" Vlad answered.

With that Sam, Dayla, Andrew and Danny walked out of the room. One of the guards then said, "You know we don't allow civilians to punch or even slap the prisoners but….I'll let that one slide since I can't blame you guys"

"Did you hear about what he wants?" Sam asked.

"I don't know if the warden will agree to it but I'll pass on the message" The guard said.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	15. Preperation

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS**

 **LooneyAces: Thanks and love your character's reactions**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thanks**

 **Enjoy the new chapter**

After leaving the prison and travelling on the Fenton Jet three and a half hours later, they arrived back at Amity Park and without wasting any time headed straight for Vlad's old home. Sam, Andrew, Danny and Dayla went inside the mansion and headed exactly where Vlad said the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart would be.

They went down to the lab and found the trap door, after opening it and lighting up the dark basement inside sitting there inside a containment unit was indeed the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart. The crown was similar to the Crown of Fire only it wasn't flames floating around it and it wasn't green. The crown was pure white and a bright white shining aura surrounded it and the Ring of Pure Heart was also white but with a blue gem in the middle that shined like the night sky and had stars floating around inside similar to Nocturne's starry night sky body.

"I can't believe that it had been there this whole time" Annaya said as she looked at the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart in Dayla's hands after they had returned home. "Well done to all of you for retrieving the items safely"

Jack was sitting on the couch resting a bit after the doctor had given him the okay to go home. Shawn then asked, "So kids what's the plan?"

"The first thing is to battle and army, we're gonna need one of our own" Danny answered. "Looks like we have to get the ghosts to call a truce once again"

Danny and Dayla took the Spectre Speeder with Clockwork, Annaya, Sojourn and the other Supernatural Entities around the Ghost Zone gathering up all their allies in order to prepare for the battle that was to come. Frostbite and his village all agreed to join the fight along with Phoenix, Pandora and Wulf.

Convincing Skulker and the other's to join was hard at first but after Annaya presented herself and not only they showed the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart to them, they agreed however Skulker once again said that even though they had called a truce, it didn't mean he was going to stop trying to hunt Danny and Dayla down.

* * *

Morana had watched them from their crystal ball and said, "So my little sister is already preparing her army for our little battle. Well I guess I'd better prepare as well"

She pulled out the Gem of the Ancients and held it over the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage and said, "I command the power of the Gem of the Ancients to bind these two powerful items together as one. Forge them into a weapon of great power in order to destroy my enemies"

There was huge flash of light and energy came right out of the gem in the form of the many colours of the rainbow and raised the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage into the air. The two items then circled around each other faster and faster until finally it formed into a glowing black bladed scythe with a green handle. Morana grabbed onto the scythe and could feel the power of the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire within the weapon. At the bottom of the scythe was a chain and at the end of it there were two keyrings. One was the symbol of the Crown of Fire and the other had the skeleton symbol of the Ring of Rage.

"This is wicked" Morana said as she admired her new weapon. "Commander!"

From out of the shadows a ghost wearing silver and black armour came out and bowed before Morana as she commanded, "Prepare the army and have a messenger send a message to my dear little sister. Tomorrow we fight right here at my castle"

"Yes Milady" The knight said and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Clockwork gasped as he was pulled from his vision of Morana combing the weapons after they had returned back to Fenton Works. He then said, "She did it. She combined both the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire together to create a powerful weapon"

"What do you suggest we do Clockwork?" Adila asked.

Clockwork was silent at first but then he said, "There is one thing. It'll take a lot of our energy alone. We can use our own powers just like the Gem and form the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart into a weapon for Annaya. When the fight is over, we'll use the gem and separate them once more. As I said it won't be easy and it'll take a lot of our energy to do it"

"Very well Clockwork but it would help if the Phantom Twins and their clones help with the process" Ophelia said.

"Sojourn and I will help as well. As Clockwork said it's going to take all of us together" Annaya said.

Clockwork nodded and placed the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart on a lab table and they all stood around it. Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale changed into their ghost forms and then they all raised their hands and then Clockwork said, "Repeat after me and then start sending you energy into the items. We command our power to forge these two powerful items together. Forge them into a weapon of great power to protect and save the Ghost Zone"

"We command our power to forge these two powerful items together. Forge them into a weapon of great power to protect and save the Ghost Zone" Everyone then repeated Clockwork and then started sending their energy into the items.

The items lifted off the ground and started spinning in circles. Everyone strained to keep their energy going and after a few more minutes had passed, a beautiful sword appeared in the room. Annaya grabbed the sword as Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale changed back into their human forms a little exhausted from using so much energy.

Everyone stared in awe at the sight of Annaya's sword. The blade was the exact same colour as the ring was and the blade had the starry night sky floating on it and at the end of the hilt was a keychain with two keyrings, one was the symbol of the Crown of Justice and the other was the blue gem from the ring.

"It's magnificent" Annaya said in awe. "The most beautiful sword I have ever seen in my life"

A ghost parrot then flew in through the portal and announced, "I have a message from her Majesty Morana. We shall fight at my castle tomorrow"

The parrot then disappeared and now they knew when the battle would begin. Danny and Dayla sent out a message to every single one in their army and the rest of the night was nothing but training for the battle to come.

As Sam and Danny sat down in his room, he grabbed Sam's hands gently and said, ""I promise Sam that everything will be alright and I'll come back alive. Just promise me you will?"

"I promise" Sam said and then the two shared a passionate kiss with each other.

* * *

"So got any last advice for me before we go into battle tomorrow?" Dayla asked her boyfriend as they sat down in Dayla's room. Andrew smiled and said, "Stay alive"

The two shared a kiss and then laid down as she said, "I love you so much Andrew"

"I love you too and nothing will change that. Not even if we have to live apart from each other for college"

* * *

Jazz hugged her two younger siblings Dani and Dale and said, "Be careful guys. I know you both have ghost powers but please be careful"

"We will Jazz" Dale said. Dani looked in determination and said, "We're gonna kick some ghostly butt"

Jazz chuckled and ruffled their hairs as she said, "Oh I bet you two will"

* * *

"Jack are you sure you're gonna be okay to fight tomorrow? No-one will blame you if you decide to sit down for this one" Maddie said.

"Maddie I'll be fine. I may be blind in one eye but I'm not gonna let it stop me. Not when my family is fighting" Jack said.

"Just be careful big brother" Shawn said as he patted Jack's shoulder.

Jack smiled and then kissed Maddie on the lips passionately and said, "We better get some sleep. We got some butt to kick tomorrow"

* * *

"You ready for tomorrow Val?" Tucker asked.

"Yep" Valerie said as she finished prepping one of her blasters. They both then hugged each other as they said in unison, "Be careful sweetie. I love you"

They both pulled apart and then shared a kiss with each other before lying down on their air mattresses and went to sleep.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	16. Battle For The Throne

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Only one more chapter to go!**

 **LooneyAces: Thanks and love your character's reactions and I am looking forward to our collab fanfic**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thanks :)**

Morning had come. Skulker and the other ghosts stood outside the portal and watched as Annaya, Danny, Dayla, Jack, Shawn, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie, Dani, Dale and Jazz came through the portal all prepped with weapons in hands and ready to fight.

"I know some of you are scared and that's okay but if we don't stop my sister then she shall rule and will kill anyone who will stand up to her" Annaya said as she faced all of them. "If we do this, there may be a chance that some of us won't return"

"What else is new?" Dani and Dale both said in unison.

"Bring it on" Danny and Dayla both said.

With that everyone headed for Morana's castle and once they arrived there, Danny and Dayla faced each other looking nervous as they saw Morana standing in the front of her huge army of skeleton soldiers, ghostly ogres and many other creatures. Around Morana's neck was the Gem of the Ancients on a chain and in her hand was her powerful scythe made from the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage.

"So what are the odds of us getting through this?" Danny asked nervously. Dayla gulped and answered, "Statistically speaking; bad"

Morana stepped forward towards them and then Annaya along with Danny and Dayla walked forward until they stopped in front of each other.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way sister" Morana said with a sickening grin.

"No you're not" Annaya said.

She smirked at Danny and Dayla and asked, "How's daddy's eye?"

Danny and Dayla growled at her, their eyes flashing green making her giggle a bit. She then said, "You know if you turn back now I will at least allow half of you to live"

"No. I won't back down. I will fight until you're off the throne" Annaya said bravely. "It's true that there can be only one ruler….that ruler however can't be you. You're just too much like our father"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Morana said.

"Even after all this time you still don't see the kind of ghost he was" Annaya said shaking her head.

Morana glared harder and said, "Our father was a great king"

"His hands bore the blood of thousands of innocent ghosts throughout the kingdom, including our own mother. Everyone who lives is the Ghost Zone are my people and I'm not gonna stand here and allow you to kill more of them" Annaya said with determination.

"Very well. I assume you have your champions?" Morana said.

"Yeah she does" Danny said as he and Dayla stood beside Annaya. Dayla then finished, "And it's us"

"Then let's not waste any more time and allow me to introduce you to my champions" Morana said as she raised her hands and used the power of the Gem of the Ancients along with her scythe and allowed energy to hit the ground.

Out of the ground came a skeleton at first but then green flesh covered his body and then red armour covered him as red flaming hair appeared on his head and a sword appeared in his hands also flaming with fire, his eyes opened to reveal blood red eyes and his mouth turned into a grin to reveal razor sharp teeth. A second figure then appeared this time female with pale white skin wearing a green dress with black leggings, he hair was black as night and he eyes were also pupiless black. Various vines surrounded her and on them were several deadly blood blossoms.

"My champions. Gaelick who has killed thousands of ghosts with his flames and his sword but they are more powerful than any other flame ghosts in the Ghost Zone and Lazuli who is the only ghost known in the Ghost Zone who has the ability to grow Blood Blossoms at will and not be harmed by them" Morana introduced them.

Gaelick and Lazuli bowed before Morana before saying, "We serve you always my queen"

"Then there's only one thing left to say…ATTACK!" Morana screamed and before Danny, Dayla and Annaya could do anything, Morana surrounded them in a giant bubble made from her energy while her army proceeded to attack the others. The battle for the throne of the Ghost Zone had begun!

"CHARGE!" Romulus shouted and the he and everyone else charged ready to face Morana's army.

Swords, blasters and shoutes were heard as the fighting began. Dani and Dale flew everywhere blasting, freezing and wailing at Morana's soldiers left and right, Valerie flew on her hover board in the air sending her own blasts, Jazz bought out a new weapon her mother had made for her known as the Fenton Bow; the arrows were specially made with three features of tips that Jazz could switch around using the button on the bow from fire blasts, ecto blasts and freeze blasts. She pulled out one of the arrows and fired it at a group to her right and they were all blasted off their feet as Andrew drove the Spectre Speeder around collecting the one's Jazz blasts with ecto blast arrows into a huge anti-ghost net, Maddie was using her trusty ecto bo staff while Shawn and Jack used blasters and fired left and right.

Sam was using her Fenton Wrist Wray at first but then pulled out the Fenton Peeler and activated it. It covered her body and she charged right in, punching a ghost off Frostbite who smiled gratefully and went back to fighting. Tucker was riding on Dora's back in her dragon form as she fried some of the skeleton soldiers with her fire and sucking some of Morana's army into several Fenton Thermoses.

Clockwork froze some of the soldiers in time and then he and all the other Supernatural Entities stood back to back and unleashed a huge burst of power destroying several ghost skeletons at once.

* * *

Inside the bubble Morana, Gaelick, Lazuli, Danny, Dayla and Annaya charged at each other as also Danny and Dayla created their own swords out of ice.

Danny took on Gaelick, Dayla took on Lazuli and of course for the throne Annaya took on Morana. Morana and Annaya blocked each other's strikes and held onto each other for a moment as Morana sneered, "You think it'll be over? Once I finally kill you, I'll kill every single person who had fought against me today and keep some of them as slaves! Then my armies shall take over that pathetic Earth and enslave all those pathetic humans! My name means death which is what I shall bring upon all of you who have dared to take the throne from me!"

"Mother was right about one thing! You are a monster just like father was!" Annaya shouted back as they pushed each other off and continued to strike and block each other's attacks.

Danny jumped and dodged Gaelick's slashes of his sword. He growled and then started firing fire blasts at him but Danny counteracted them by freezing the flames with ice. Gaelick narrowed his eyes at Danny and said, "It's been a long time since I faced a ghost who was an ice user. The last one I faced although defeated me, I made him pay by destroying his arm"

Danny froze as he remembered Frostbite's ice arm and exclaimed, "Frostbite?! You're the reason his arm is like that?!"

Gaelick merely smirked and then both he and Danny charged at each other and started fighting against sword on sword.

Dayla sliced some of Lazuli's vines a she sent them forward to attack her with her sword, she dodged and sliced them left and right until one of them with a bunch of Blood Blossoms attached wrapped around Dayla's arm and started burning her. Dayla screamed but managed to slice it off before freezing Lazuli in a thick case of ice using ice beams from her eyes.

As soon as Lazuli broke free Dayla then sent a fire blast right at her vines causing them to shrivel and turn to ash. Lazuli groaned in pain for a moment but said, "You fight well young one. Perhaps if you surrender, I can convince my queen to allow you to join us"

"No thanks" Dayla said disgusted at the thought of using her powers for evil. "My brother and I have sworn an oath to use our powers for good and we're not gonna stop now"

* * *

Jack, Shawn and Maddie were still fighting the army together back to back when suddenly Jack saw a ghost ogre about to slice at Maddie and Shawn with its giant axe and pushed them out of the way and stepped in front of them in defence.

"JACK NO!" Shawn and Maddie shouted as they realised Jack was about to be sliced when suddenly a huge dome green force field surrounded them all and blocked the blow and suddenly the ogre was blasted away.

Jack, Maddie and Shawn looked up to see Dani and Dale combing their energy to create the force field and then dropped it as they said, "You're not losing any more body parts today dad"

Jack, Maddie and Shawn smiled proudly at them and then went back to fighting against what seemed like to be a never ending fight as Skulker sent missiles, Ember struck them with her guitar, Pandora and her army of minotaurs, centaurs and cyclops attacked and of course Box Ghost and Klemper were using both bubble wrap and ice.

* * *

Annaya kept blocking Morana's attacks and then sent a blast from her sword straight at her chest which hit her dead on and knocked her to the ground. Morana growled and got back up and both sisters started sending powerful blasts at each other with their weapons and blocking them at the same time.

Danny and Dayla stood back to back against each other as they faced their opponents. There were some cuts and bruises on them and their costumes were getting a little ripped from fighting but they also managed to do some damage to both Gaelick and Lazuli.

Dayla then said to Danny in her mind, _"Danny. Let's finish them both off with our Ghostly Fire and Ice Wails, it'll weaken them enough to suck them into our thermoses"_

" _Okay Dayla. On my signal"_ Danny replied back.

They both stood ready and then Danny shouted, "NOW!"

They both took deep breaths and unleashed their Ghostly Wails on their opponents causing them both to scream from the raw energy but what they didn't expect next was for Danny and Dayla to send blasts of fire and ice energy from each of their hands into their wails causing them to get burnt and frozen at the same time.

With one final scream they were both sent straight into the wall as the wail kept going. Danny and Dayla both then stopped and panted heavily. Using one of their new techniques took up a lot of energy but they still had enough left to help Annaya. Before Gaelick and Lazuli could recover, Danny and Dayla pulled out their thermoses and sucked them in as they let out one final scream.

Danny and Dayla smiled at each other but then it stopped when they heard Annaya shout in pain. They turned to see that Morana not only cut her arm deeply but also knocked her right into the ground with a powerful blast from her scythe.

Morana walked up to her younger sister as she tried to get up and sneered, "Pathetic. All those years of being trapped inside of a sleeping curse and all this time you spent preparing to take me down and you still can't beat me. You're weak sister. Pathetic and weak"

Danny and Dayla blasted her back and stood beside Annaya as Dayla said, "No she's not! She's a kind, courageous ghost and has the right stuff to be a better queen than you'll ever be!"

"That's right! You seriously crazed up fruitloop!" Danny added as they both helped Annaya up.

"You two?! You defeated my champions?! But how?!" Morana screamed in shock, anger and fury.

"We're stronger than you think and so is Annaya" Both Danny and Dayla answered.

Annaya smiled at them and said, "The rules are clear sister. Since my champions defeated yours, they are allowed to assist me in my fight against you"

Dayla ran up and flipped over Morana just as she was about to slice her in half with her scythe. Dayla then duplicated and sent a double blast in Morana's back knocking her forward and then Danny and his own duplicate double blasted her in the front and sent her back to Dayla who blasted her back followed by Danny, going back and forth, back and forth numerous times.

"Annaya get ready to grab the gem on my signal!" Dayla shouted as they continued.

Annaya nodded and stood ready. Dayla then shouted, "NOW!"

Dayla used suddenly froze Morana on the spot in a thick case of ice and Danny quickly turned intangible and grabbed the Gem of the Ancients right off Morana's neck and threw it over to Annaya who caught it and placed it around herself.

Morana broke out of her icy hold and roared in anger as she charged at Annaya but her sister activated the energy of the gem and blasted her right into the wall back along with an extra blast from her sword. Morana tried to get up but Annaya blasted her once more.

"I'm going to tell you a few things about our father. One he may have created us but he was never our father!" Annaya exclaimed as she blasted her again.

"Fathers are kind!" Annaya shouted as she blasted her sister again. "Fathers protect you!"

She blasted her again causing her to scream in pain with each blast as she finished, "Father's protect you! I was raised and protected by my friends and those who care about me and since you can't see that, than you are nothing but a fool!"

She used telekinesis to grab Morana's scythe away from her and used the Gem of the Ancients to separate them back to the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire and then used the gem to completely destroy them.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Morana screamed before suddenly Danny and Dayla released another burst of their Ghostly Fire and Ice Wails along with Annaya sending both her own energy, energy from her sword and the energy from the Gem of the Ancients straight at Morana hitting her dead on.

Moranna screamed as all the power hit her at once for a few minutes. Danny, Dayla and Annaya then stopped their assault. Morana's body steamed and just when they thought she was going to attack, Morana fell to the ground completely unconscious.

The bubble disappeared and Morana's entire army stopped fighting as they disappeared into thin air leaving everyone else.

"THE BATTLE IS WON!" Frostbite cheered causing everyone to cheer in victory.

Andrew and Sam ran up to Danny and Dayla and kissed them passionately. Jack and Maddie kissed each other while Shawn, Dani, Dale and Jazz shared a group hug and Tucker and Valerie shared a passionate kiss as well.

The Supernatural Entities landed in front of Annaya and Adila quickly wrapped Morana in chains. Ophelia then said, "Well done your highness"

Everyone bowed showing respect for Annaya for now she was Queen of the Ghost Zone. She faced them all and said, "I thank each and every one of you for your bravery and honour shown here today. I couldn't have defeated my sister without you"

Morana groaned as she woke up and sat up weakly. Annaya then announced, "Morana your crimes against the Ghost Zone are worthy of full death. However I will not kill you fully, that would be too kind for someone like you. As Queen of the Ghost Zone, I hereby banish you Morana daughter of Pariah Dark forever to the Unworld"

Morana's eyes widened and she started screaming in protest, "NO! NO! NOT THERE! NOOOOOO! KILL ME INSTEAD!"

Annaya however ignored her and used the Gem of the Ancients to open a portal which lead to a dark desolate place. Ophelia and Romulus grabbed Morana and as she let off one final scream, they threw her into the portal and then it closed forever.

"May your actions haunt you forever" Annaya said.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	17. Epilogue- GRADUATION

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Well here it is. The final chapter! But don't think it's over for the Phantom Twins. I am so happy with how this story turned out.**

 **LooneyAces: Thanks and love your character's reactions and me too.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thanks**

 **Well enjoy the final chapter**

The battle was won. Everyone in the Ghost Zone was at Pariah's Keep but now was fixed up back to how it was before Pariah Dark had taken over. It no longer looked gloomy and scary but now had beautiful gardens, the castle itself was now pure silver and looked like a regular castle and it was now no longer known as Pariah's Keep but now as the Spectral Castle. All the traps were removed and the inside was more luxurious and spectacular than ever.

Clockwork and the other Supernatural Entities used the Gem of the Ancients to change Annaya's sword back to the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart. Danny, Dayla, Jack, Maddie, Dani, Dale, Jazz, Andrew, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Shawn stood beside Clockwork, Sojourn and the other Supernatural entities wearing suits and dresses. They all watched as Annaya wearing a gown of Caribbean blue with long sleeves walked down the aisle up to the throne and sat down on it.

Clockwork and the other Supernatural Entities then walked up, Clockwork holding the Crown of Justice and the Ring of Pure Heart on a cushion and stood beside her. Ophelia was the first to spoke as they all then placed their staffs in front of her and then Annaya placed her hand on top of them, "Annaya, Daughter of Pariah Dark and Queen Aonani, Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the citizens of the Ghost Zone, according to the statutes and the respective laws and custom of the same?

Adila then finished, "Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments?"

"I solemnly swear so to do" Annaya said.

They all then removed their staffs and then Romulus picked up the Ring of Pure Heart and placed it on Annaya's finger and said, "With the Ring of Pure Heart, it shows that after all these years a new ruler has arrived. May this ring grant you the power to protect the innocent and the weak from those who would do harm and symbolise your role as Queen"

Clockwork then picked up the Crown of Justice and placed it on her head as he announced, "As Masters of Time, Space, Chaos and Order, we present to you Annaya the Queen of all Ghosts. All hail Queen Annaya"

"ALL HAIL QUEEN ANNAYA!" Everyone cheered and applauded for their new ruler.

Annaya smiled and stood up and waited for the crowd to be silent. She then spoke, "I thank you all for your bravery and courage when we faced my sister. I am happy to hear we didn't lose anyone during the battle. I also would like to thank Danny and Dayla Phantom and their friends and family for everything they have done. Not only did they save me from my permanent sleeping prison but they stood beside me a their own risk of getting killed"

She gestured for them all to step forward. Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Jack, Maddie, Valerie, Shawn, Jazz, Dani and Dale stepped forward and kneeled down when Clockwork gestured them to. Annaya then signalled one of her soldiers to come forward who was holding 11 gold medallions in his hands. Annaya placed the medallions on each of their necks and gestured for them to rise as she finished, "These brave half-ghosts and humans risked life and death many times before and for this I honour them with these medallions. You shall always be welcomed to the Ghost Zone now and forever and each of you have earned the title of Guardians of both the Ghost Zone and the Earth. Protectors of innocent humans and ghosts everywhere"

The crowd cheered, even their enemies although slightly annoyed. After the ceremony Skulker walked up to Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale and said, "Congratulations whelps but don't think for one moment any of your enemies will be going soft on you. I meant what I said when I said I would never stop hunting you and now that all of you have been named Guardians, you're now even much more valuable prizes"

* * *

A week went by and it was getting close to not only Senior Prom but Graduation Day. Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie all sat in the living room with college letters in their hands while their parents sat down in the kitchen waiting to hear the good news. Dani, Dale and Jazz sat on the floor near them waiting in anticipation.

"Okay I think Andrew and Dayla should be the ones to go first since, we're all anxious to see if they got into NYU" Valerie said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and then Dayla and Andrew picked up their letters from New York University and opened them up. Andrew then said to Dayla, "You go first"

Dayla nodded and started reading her letter as she unfolded it. After a few seconds of waiting she jumped up and down screaming in excitement, "I GOT IN! I GOT IN!"

Andrew got up and smiled and then picked her up and spun her around in his arms. He put her down and read her letter out loud,

" _Dear Dayla Fenton,_

 _Let me congratulate you on the behalf of New York University!_

 _You have been selected for admission in the courses of Art (Music and Art Department) and our brand new Paranormal Studies programme of the fall of 2018. Your academic profile talks about your commitment and you interests in academics. We are sure you will prove your mettle and not let us down._

 _Enclosed here with your letter, you will find an enrolment form for campus residence. You have to submit the forms by 25_ _th_ _August to the University. Once the form is received our student adviser will contact you and give you further information. Since the procedure of the campus residence will take some time, I encourage you to give an early response._

 _New York University welcomes you and wishes you all the best for your career. We hope all your wishes are fulfilled by us"_

Danny smiled and hugged Dayla as he said, "Congratulations sis"

"Okay Andrew what about you?" Dayla asked.

Andrew read his letter and smiled brightly as he cheered and hugged Dayla again as he said, "I got in! I got in!"

Andrew showed Dayla his letter.

" _Dear Andrew Knight,_

 _Let me congratulate you on the behalf of New York University!_

 _You have been selected for admission in the courses of Art (Art Department) and our brand new Paranormal Studies programme of the fall of 2018. Your academic profile talks about your commitment and you interests in academics. We are sure you will prove your mettle and not let us down._

 _Enclosed here with your letter, you will find an enrolment form for campus residence. You have to submit the forms by 25_ _th_ _August to the University. Once the form is received our student adviser will contact you and give you further information. Since the procedure of the campus residence will take some time, I encourage you to give an early response._

 _New York University welcomes you and wishes you all the best for your career. We hope all your wishes are fulfilled by us"_

"WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK TOGETHER!" Dayla and Andrew shouted in excitement and then received hugs from their families, Jazz and Dani.

Danny and Sam then opened their letters from New York University but unfortunately looked down in disappointment as they discovered neither of them got in.

"I'm sorry guys" Dayla said.

"Don't worry about it" Danny said with a smile along with Sam.

Danny then opened up his letter from the University of Florida and read it. He then jumped up cheering in excitement, "I GOT IN!"

Sam quickly opened her letter from the same college and read it. She smiled and screamed in excitement as she jumped up and kissed Danny passionately on the lips. After pulling apart she said, "I got in as well! We're going to the same college together!"

Dayla, Andrew, Valerie and Tucker laughed in excitement for them. Danny then said, "I got accepted into the course of Astrology and Paranormal studies"

"And I got accepted into my course of Envrionmental Science and Literature" Sam said.

Valerie and Tucker then opened their letters to MIT University and both jumped up and cheered, "WE GOT IN!"

Valerie and Tucker then pulled each other into a hug and shared a passionate kiss glad they both got accepted into science and technology as well as Investigation Unit for Valerie.

They pulled apart just as their parents came in and started giving their children their congratulations along with Dani, Dale and Jazz for getting into the colleges they wanted to go to. True they were a bit down that they all weren't going to be at the same college together but they knew no matter what nothing would change between them.

* * *

Senior Prom had finally come. All of them had decided to get ready at Fenton Works. Danny, Andrew and Tucker were sitting in the living room wearing their black tuxedos and for once, Tucker was not wearing his barret.

Danny and Tucker's ties were straight while Andrew wore a bow tie. Each of them had a different coloured corsage for their girlfriends. Danny had a deep purple rose corsage for Sam, Andrew a beautiful red and blue rose covered corsage for Dayla and Tucker had a yellow and orange rose corsage for Valerie.

They all then heard the doors upstairs open and stood up and watched as the girls came down the stairs behind each other. Sam was wearing a glittering black elegant dress top that showed her midriff and a flowing purple skirt with black high heels. Her hair was straight down and had silver hairpins keeping her fringe back. She wore silver ear-rings and a silver chained necklace with a small purple gemstone in the middle of it.

Valerie was wearing an orange dress with yellow arm length gloves and white high heels, her hair was tied back in an elegant bun and wore a necklace with a flower shaped pendant with yellow gemstones.

Dayla was wearing a deep blue gown with short sleeves and a bow at the back, the skirt part was glittering with sliver sparkles like the night sky, he hair was down but a little bit was tied back as a bun with pins keeping it together and on her neck was a necklace with a crystal diamond on the end of it.

All the boys stared at the girls in awe as they stood in front of their partners.

"Sam / Val / Dayla you look so…..so…beautiful…..amazing and….wow!" All the boys said at the same time causing the girls to giggle a little bit.

After giving them their corsages and having their pictures taken by their parents, they were in the limo and off to Casper High for their Senior Prom.

As they danced inside the auditorium, a woman with brown hair and wearing a burgundy coloured dress came onto the stage and said, "How's everyone going tonight?"

All the students cheered and started dancing again as the woman began to sing along with the band as part of the entertainment. This night was the best night of Team Phantom's life and the best part was there were no ghost attacks to ruin it.

As the night came to an end. Andrew walked up to the woman and whispered something. The woman smiled and nodded and began singing _You'll Be In My Heart_ by Phil Collins while her lead guitarist a man with black hair started strumming to the song leading the band to start the music.

Tucker, Danny and Andrew each took their partners hands and began slow dancing with them as the woman sang.

"This is the best night of my life Danny" Sam said as she and Danny hugged each other close while dancing. Danny smiled warmly and said, "Mine too"

"I love you so much Dayla" Andrew said. Dayla kissed Andrew and said, "I love you too"

"Together always?" Valerie asked as she leaned her head on Tucker's shoulder as they danced. Tucker held her close and said, "Together always"

* * *

A few days later on the Monday afternoon outside Casper High on the football field. Jack, Maddie and Shawn were taking pictures and Dani, Dale and Jazz were smiling proudly as they watched Danny and Dayla walk up on the stage and receive their diplomas in their cap and gowns from Principle Ishiyama.

Kimberly smiled proudly at Andrew as he then received his diploma and said in her mind, _"Oh Arthur. Wherever you are I hope you're watching. He's so much like you"_

Damon watched as Valerie received her diploma and said in his head as he thought of his wife, _"She's made me so proud Annalise. Your daughter has made us both so proud"_

Tucker then received his diploma and his parents practically cheered in the audience as well as Sam's parents and grandma as she then received her diploma.

Principle Ishiyama then spoke, "And now to close our ceremony we invite Casper High's Valedictorian Dayla Fenton to come up and deliver a speech she has prepared"

The audience cheered as Dayla got back on the stage and began her speech, "Good afternoon everyone. Wow! We finally made it. After so many years of taking tests, studying till late and not to mention dealing with ghosts, we have made it. It's true that sometimes time is like a parade, one thing after another passing by in sequence, however time can also be viewed from above. All the twists and turns it might or might not take. I know that everyone here calls my brother and I as well as the rest of Team Phantom heroes but the right here at our graduation ceremony, we are all heroes. All of us have pushed ourselves to the limit to be the best we could be and to achieve our goals. All of us have come so far to be where we are today and I am so happy for all of us. While some of us were once probably enemies towards each other, have changed for the better to become friends and accepted each other's differences, backgrounds and personalities. Just because we are leaving high school does not mean our friendships or our memories will fade. We will always remember the good and the bad times for they make us stronger and strive us to be the people we were born to be. I hope that everyone will continue to chase after their dreams and follow their hearts and do what's right because that is what makes a hero as well for the future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams. Eleanor Roosevelt said that and I hope her words continue to inspire you as you go forth into the future and make your dreams come true. Congratulations Class of 2018. WE FREAKING DID IT!"

Everyone cheered and applauded for Dayla's speech and then everyone threw their caps into the air.

Danny and Dayla were hugged by Jack, Maddie, Shawn, Dani, Dale and Jazz as they all said, "Congratulations! / Another bunch of Fenton's graduate! / Awesome bro and sis! / Nice job little sister on the speech"

"Your father would be so proud of you son" Kimberly said as she hugged Andrew.

"Congrats my brave daughter" Pamela said as Sam was hugged by her family.

"Tucker we are so proud of you" Tucker's parents said as they hugged their son.

"I am the proudest father here and your mother would have been proud as well" Damon said to Valerie as they hugged each other.

"Hey let's have one last photo" Jazz said as she held up the camera.

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie all stood together with their arms wrapped around each other and smiled as they held their diplomas out and Jazz took the picture.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **DANNY AND DAYLA PHANTOM WILL RETURN IN THE PHANTOM TWINS: WORLD'S COLLIDE!**_

 **YEAHHHHHHH! I am so happy how this turned out. The woman singing at the prom is me Mikaela2015 and her lead guitarist is Butch Hartman. Got a little inspired by the MARVEL films how they put Stan Lee in the films as a cameo appearence and LooneyAces when he puts Butch Hartman as a cameo** **appearance** **in his fanfics.**

 **Be ready for The Phantom Twins: World's Collide coming on April 3rd as part of mine and LooneyAces collab fanfic which he is calling it in his character's perspectives DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR.**


End file.
